


White Canary Year One

by Owen



Category: Black Canary (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owen/pseuds/Owen
Summary: Buffy facing death and an apocalypse places a call to her aunt Dinah, leaving a warning in case something goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters whose names and descriptions are used are the property of their original owners, and no copy right infringement is intended or meant. No money can be made from this story. It can be distributed freely so long as it is kept in its entirety, with all notices and copyright information intact.
> 
> Author’s Note:
> 
> • As a fan of fanfiction on www.tthfanfic.org, called ‘Thank Rao I’m a Hot Chick with Superpowers’ by the Punisher, this story came as inspiration in taking a break from two others I am writing at the moment. Though this is one story there are potential ideas brewing for Buffy season 2 & beyond. Hope you enjoy.  
• Also with Black Canary & Team Arrow I am borrowing elements from Smallville & Arrowverse (no Sarah Lance though).  
• This is set in the DC Universe featuring Titans Doom Patrol at the moment.

__________________

Cry

Buffy sat on her bed looking at the dress her mum brought her as she looked at the phone in her hand and dialled.

“Hi this is Dinah, I am not here right now please leave a message after the bleep.” Dinah Lance’s voicemail stated.

Buffy sighed she had hoped to reach her aunt.

“Aunt Dinah it is Buffy, by the time you get this message tonight will be over I am very likely to be dead.” Buffy answered. “But I need to know when I go to stop the Master from rising, someone will be here to make sure Sunnydale and therefore the world is safe, I know who and what you do ask you team’s magicians about hellmouth, the Order of Aurelias, vampires and vampire slayers. If I fall, I need to know the league can help my friends. I wish I had told you this before maybe things could have been different but right now that is the past.”

Buffy hung up the phone before pulling a sheet of paper and wrote her mum a letter explaining everything before sealing it shut and left it on her pillow as she pulled open her weapon’s chest.

* * *

Two hours later the Master watching the Hellmouth opening, he was glad to see the Hellmouth opening soon it would allow the demon sire of his line to return and when the demon returned they would plunge the world into darkness under his rule where he would serve as his lieutenant.

But at that moment he heard the rooftop opening, looking he was surprised to see the slayer.

“You are meant to be dead.” The Master snapped.

Buffy smiled she had known on awakening in the Master’s Cave she was different and had no spoken a word a mere whisper had shown she had inherited her aunt’s gift the canary cry, that had nearly deafened Xander and Angel. But here on the roof there was only the Master to target.

Buffy screamed at the Master releasing a sonic canary cry at the Master, who screamed in pain stumbling backwards as Buffy charged forward, pushing the Master backwards as he fell through the skylight towards the Hellmouth.

Buffy sighed sitting down in relief she had survived she had beaten prophecy.

* * *

In Star City Buffy’s aunt Dinah entered the Quiver the base of the Team Arrow.

“Felicity what is going?” Dinah asked having been summoned.

“Dinah there is a weird message on your answering machine.” Felicity Smoak Team Arrow’s operator stated from the computer terminal.

“Weird how Felicity?” Dinah asked.

“You tell me.” Felicity answered playing the voicemail.

Dinah listened to the voicemail beginning to become concerned.

“Felicity contact Zatanna I need to know what she knows.” Dinah stated.

“Dinah I am not sure how to say this, given your niece’s past.” Felicity stated.

“Felicity, we still had no clear idea what happened at Hemery last year.” Dinah snapped. “Now are you going to call Zatanna or do you want me to do?”

Felicity sighed. “Dinah what if this is her delusions returning?”

“Asking Zatanna will confirm it or not.” Dinah snapped. “I am not asking you to commit to anything, but I know my niece well enough to know she sounds terrified but is resigned, I need to know what I am dealing with before I am doing anything, please Felicity.”

At that moment Zatanna magically appeared in the quiver.

“Felicity you summoned me?” Zatanna asked.

Dinah sighed. “Zatanna if I mentioned, hellmouths, vampire, Order of Aurelias and vampire what would you say to me?”

“I would ask what you want to know?” Zatanna asked.

“Explain what the terms means.” Felicity answered.

“Vampires are demonic undead, the Order of Aurelias is an ancient group of vampires that follow the Old Ones, a Hellmouth is a dimensional weak spot here on Earth where the barriers between Earth and one of the many hell dimensions.” Zatanna answered. “Vampire slayer are teenage girls empowered by demons under the control of the Watcher’s Council, used by the Council to hunt and kill vampire some consider them champions for the Powers that Be. Now why are you asking me?”

“Play the message.” Dinah stated.

Zatanna listened to the message. “Your niece her name?”

“Buffy Summers, she is my elder sister’s daughter.” Dinah answered seeing Zatanna’s face. “What is it Zatanna?”

“If that is Buffy Summers, I would say that message is real.” Zatanna answered.

“You have heard of her?” Felicity asked. “She is real?”

“Yes, she has been getting a good reputation in the supernatural community.” Zatanna answered. “Where does she live?”

“Sunnydale California.” Dinah answered. “If you are going, I am coming with you, give me five minutes to get changed.”

* * *

Back in Sunnydale Buffy entered the library to find Giles and the others straightening it out.

“Buffy are you ok?” Willow asked concerned for her best friend.

Buffy nodded smiling giving her the thumbs up.

“Buffy is something wrong?” Giles asked concerned for his slayer.

Buffy nodded touching her throat.

“She cannot speak Giles.” Xander answered joining them. “Or maybe it would be better to say it is better she does not speak.”

“What do you mean?” Willow asked worried.

Buffy nodded behind her and held her hands up to her ears nodding to Xander.

“Everyone behind Buffy and cover your ears.” Angel stated.

“Is this really necessary?” Giles asked. “I know all the abilities of a slayer and there is nothing I know of that needs this.”

“G-Man just do it, and I would not go praising watcher supreme knowledge after tonight.” Xander snapped. “Or are you forgetting you sent Buffy to her death because a prophecy that was wrong.”

Giles sighed joining the other behind Buffy as she leaned her head back to look up at the skylight and screamed.

* * *

Zatanna appeared with Dinah outside the Summers family home, just in time to hear Buffy’s sonic cry.

“Dinah tell me that was not what I thought it was right?” Zatanna asked.

“Depends if you think it was my cry.” Dinah answered with great concern.

“Yet you are here so you cannot be over there.” Zatanna stated noting her friends concern. “Dinah what is it?”

“My metagene I got it thanks to mum being around the JSA member they irradiated her.” Dinah answered. “Not harmful radiation but that is where we believe my metagene came from, Joyce never got it but…”

“Her daughter may have.” Zatanna answered.

“Dinah?” Joyce asked from the entrance to her home. “What are you doing here?”

“Buffy left me a strange voicemail this afternoon, we came to investigate.” Dinah answered.

“Well it will have to wait Buffy is at her school dance.” Joyce answered.

“I am not sure that is the case.” Dinah stated. “I think Buffy has just had her metagene activated tonight.”

“Why would you think that?” Joyce demanded beginning to panic.

“When we arrived moments ago, we heard a sonic cry coming from that direction.” Zatanna answered.

“I had heard it but thought it was you when I saw you outside Dinah.” Joyce answered. “So, I am guessing you know about the vampire problem with this town?”

“You know, why did you not tell me?” Dinah demanded.

* * *

Back in the library.

“Buffy that is the cry of a banshee.” Giles said with great concern.

Buffy shook her head.

“Buffy what are you saying?” Giles asked.

Buffy looked around grabbing a piece of paper and pen and wrote down. ‘Not Banshee, Canary.’

“Buffy the canary is a bird they do not scream, like you did.” Giles protested. “No, I am not sure how, but you seem to be transforming into a banshee.”

Buffy tapped the note vermentally.

“What do you mean by Canary?” Willow asked.

“Canary Cry.” Xander stated and Buffy nodded. “You think you have the Black Canary’s power.”

Buffy nodded smiling.

“Yeah the scream is similar.” Willow offered.

“Black Canary, as in the one of the heroes in Star City?” Cordelia balked.

“Buff why do you think you have the canary cry?” Xander asked.

* * *

Dinah Zatanna and Joyce drove through Sunnydale.

“So where is the school dance?” Dinah asked.

“The local teenage night club the Bronze.” Joyce stated driving towards the club.

“This is not where the cry came from.” Dinah stated.

“Agreed it was more like the centre of Sunnydale.” Zatanna offered.

“Joyce any idea where could be in that direction?” Dinah asked.

“The high school, more than likely with Mr Giles.” Joyce answered. “But I do not get why she is not at the dance.”

“Given the voicemail she left me, I would not think she would be at a dance.” Dinah stated.

“What did this voicemail say?” Joyce demanded.

Dinah sighed pulling out a tape player playing the answering machine message Buffy left her, as Joyce slammed on the breaks.

“Joyce?” Dinah asked.

“I am going to kill him.” Joyce demanded.

“Joyce?” Dinah asked.

“Rupert Giles, I do not exactly know what their relationship is, but I am sure he is the one that has been guiding Buffy.” Joyce snapped as she sped towards the high school.

As they got closer to the high school Dinah and Zatanna spotted vampires scattering away.

“Joyce keep driving do not stop.” Dinah stated.

“What are they?” Joyce asked.

“Vampires they were being drawn to the Hellmouth.” Zatanna stated as they reached the high school. “Oh, hell this will bare a full investigation Dinah.”

“Zatanna?” Dinah asked.

“The High School is built directly over the Hellmouth.” Zatanna snapped.

Dinah sighed. “We can have that looked into once I know Buffy is ok.”

Zatanna nodded as Joyce parked directly in front of the school, the three of them pilled out of the car with Dinah and Zatanna either side of Joyce as she strode into the school, making her way to the library as they heard Xander’s question.

“Because Buffy is my niece.” Dinah answered.

“And who are you exactly?” Giles asked.

Before anyone could answer him, Joyce strode forward decking Giles.

“Stay, The Hell Away From My Family.” Joyce snarled over a fallen Giles.

“Ms Summers?” Xander asked worried. “What is your problem with Giles?”

“How about the fact he has had my daughter lying to me for 6 months, or the fact he sent Buffy to her death tonight.” Joyce snapped.

“Ms Summers there are thing you do not understand.” Giles stated. “Buffy is the slayer and I am her watcher, I detest have to force Buffy to lie to you, but it was to keep you safe, and allow Buffy to perform her duty as the slayer.”

“Keep me safe you really want to go there after Darla tried to kill me.” Joyce snapped. “If Buffy had told me I would have been supportive, hell we could have called Dinah here to get you some proper support from heroes.”

“The slayer must fight alone.” Giles protested.

“God you watchers are blind.” Zatanna snapped. “And have you ever wondered why a high school was built over the hellmouth.”

“Excuse me who are you?” Willow asked.

“Zatanna Zatara.” Zatanna stated.

Dinah approached her niece. “Buffy you are rather quiet are you ok?”

“I am afraid this is a private matter; Buffy I fear has been infected and as her watcher I must insist you leave.” Giles stated.

“Excuse me what?” Joyce demanded.

“I am still not clear on the entire events of tonight, but I believe she has somehow been infected by a demonic banshee.” Giles answered taking off his glasses.

“Why do you think my niece is infected by a demon?” Dinah asked.

“Again, I must insist you to leave.” Giles protested.

“If we leave Buffy and her friends will be leaving with us.” Joyce demanded.

“Ms Summers as Buffy’s watcher I must insist you leave.” Giles snapped.

“The Watcher’s Council does not have any authority here.” Zatanna snapped.

“Who the hell are you to question my authority.” Giles protested.

“Shadowpact.” Zatanna snapped. “And the fact there is an active hellmouth in North America, is something Shadowpact should have been informed of, you will find your Council has overstepped their bounds here.”

“The Council has been doing this a lot longer than your group, we know what we are doing here.” Giles protested.

“Also why do you think my niece is a demon?” Dinah demanded.

“She has banshee’s scream.” Giles stated.

“No, my niece has inherited her family’s metagene.” Dinah stated.

“The Canary’s cry is not demonic in nature.” Zatanna stated. “It is a meta-ability, therefore taking Buffy outside of your Council’s authority.”

“She is still the slayer.” Giles demanded.

“Giles Buffy was dead when Xander and I found her.” Angel stated stepping from the shadows.

“Impossible, Buffy is still alive, and her death would have stopped the Master from escaping.” Giles demanded.

“Could the prophecy be wrong Giles?” Xander asked. “Cause the Master feed off Buffy’s blood and left her to drown in a pool of water, without me using CPR she would still be dead.”

“Can I suggest we all go home now and come back in the morning with cooler heads.” Jenny offered. “I mean is there anything here tonight that cannot wait until the morning, in which time Rupert can call the Council and confirm whether a new slayer has been called, and Rupert may be you can come up with a test to determine whether Buffy is a banshee as you claim.”

“My niece is not a demon.” Dinah snapped.

“There is a test I can have ready by the morning, that will determine if she is still a slayer or a demon.” Giles answered. “A test that will not harm Buffy at all.”

Dinah sighed. “The Summers family home in the morning.”

“Maybe we can all go to the dance now.” Xander offered. “I mean we won we should celebrate.”

* * *

Joyce approached her daughter as the group begun to separate.

“Buffy, I know things have been difficult tonight and we need to discuss everything.” Joyce pleaded. “I know it can be confusing with your aunt’s gift, but you are rather quiet, can you say something?”

“Not a good idea Ms Summers.” Cordelia stated.

“What do you mean?” Joyce asked.

“She cannot talk.” Willow answered.

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked joining them.

“Buffy does not have your control.” Willow stated. “Her scream I mean.”

“What do you mean?” Dinah demanded.

“Any time she tries to talk, all she can do is scream.” Xander answered. “My ears are still ringing from earlier.”

* * *

An hour earlier found Buffy following her mum aunt and Zatanna into her family home.

“Dinah what can be done for Buffy.” Joyce pleaded. “I mean you can talk.”

“It should be very possible for Buffy to control the cry.” Dinah answered. “Also it may be that this is merely the shock of the night’s events, from what Xander told us Buffy died temporary tonight, but the best chance to determine that are in Star City Joyce, even if Buffy wakes up in the morning able to talk, she needs to be taught to control the cry.”

“So, you want her move in with you.” Joyce snapped.

“Not permanently, she is your daughter, I have no interest in interfering in that for you two.” Dinah answered. “But it maybe an idea for her to spend the summer with me in Star City, give her a chance to recover from tonight, training for her voice and hopefully introduce her to some of the other members of Team Arrow.”

Buffy clapped her hands to catch attention, to show a piece of paper. ‘Do I not get a say in this, I do not want to leave my friends.’

“Buffy, I promise you I am not taking you away permanently, but you are going to need help with your voice.” Dinah stated. “And that is not to say your friends along with your mum and sister are all welcome to visit, which raises the question where is Dawn?”

“Sleep over.” Joyce answered. “My concern is Mr Giles.”

‘Mum he is ok I think everything just got to everyone tonight.’ Buffy wrote. ‘Hopefully there will be cooler heads in the morning.’

“I am not a fan of the fact he has been forcing you to lie to me Buffy.” Joyce snapped.

Buffy sighed nodded writing. ‘I should have told you mum, I was just trying to protect you, but after Darla.’

“What about the vampire there tonight?” Zatanna asked.

“Vampire what vampire?” Joyce demanded.

‘Angel is different than other vampires.’ Buffy wrote in protest. ‘He was cursed by gypsies over a century ago.’

“So that is how he managed to gain his soul.” Zatanna answered. “Interesting.”

“May I suggest Buffy goes to bed and recharge.” Joyce offered noting her daughter trying not to yawn.

* * *

Half an hour later found Dinah outside the back of the house, as she pulled out her commlink.

“Black Canary online.” Dinah stated. “Overwatch Oracle you two online.”

“Oracle online.” Barbara Gordon aka Oracle stated.

“Overwatch online.” Felicity stated. “Canary what is the situation?”

“I need a full deep dive on Sunnydale, California, the Watcher’s Council and Rupert Giles.” Dinah answered. “Also, I going to need to do a genetic scan tomorrow.”

“Canary?” Felicity asked.

“My niece’s metagene has been activated.” Dinah answered. “Also, I am just learning my niece and her school friends have been fighting an ongoing battle on an active Hellmouth for the last 6 months.”

“Understood.” Felicity answered. “Oracle I will share what I already know.”

“Understood.” Barbara answered.

“We will upload everything we find by the morning.” Barbara stated.

“Good.” Dinah stated. “Overwatch my niece is going to be coming back with me this summer, she needs training.”

“I will inform the Team.” Felicity stated.

“Canary offline.” Dinah stated disconnecting the commlink.

Turning she saw her sister and Zatanna stood there.

“I have Oracle and Overwatch doing a deep dive in Sunnydale and the Council.” Dinah stated.

Zatanna nodded. “I going to speak to Shadowpact, we should have known about the active Hellmouth.”

Zatanna teleported away as Dinah turns to Joyce.

“I am guessing Oracle and Overwatch?” Joyce asked.

“Intelligence analysts the best I know, anything out there to know we will know by the morning.” Dinah answered. “Information on Sunnydale will help in the future, I am hoping I will not need to use the information the Council, but I want and need an ace, given Mr Giles’s reaction tonight.”

Joyce nodded. “Thank you.”

“You Dawn and Buffy are the only family I have.” Dinah stated. “Or at least the only biological family I have.”

* * *

Giles entered his apartment loosening his tie and taking off his jacket, before pouring himself a whiskey, praying that somehow, he was totally wrong about Buffy being infected by a banshee, but he could not understand why or how Buffy’s recent developments.

At that moment his phone rang.

“Yes?” Giles asked.

“Rupert I am expecting your report.” Quentin stated. “We are aware of the fact your slayer died; did she die a worthy death.”

“She died stopping the Master of the Order of Aurelias.” Giles answered.

“The Master is now dead.” Quentin stated.

“Yes sir.” Giles replied.

“A noble sacrifice then.” Quentin answered. “Good, you will be recalled to England within the next few months, and we can then decide what fate or role you will play with the Council.”

“What about the Hellmouth?” Giles asked.

“No longer your concern, we have no signs of anything needing an active slayer.” Quentin answered hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next morning found Buffy coming downstairs having not dared try to speak yet, she knew she could not risk trying to talk inside the house, as she entered the kitchen finding her mum and aunt drinking coffee both smiling to her.

“Morning Buffy.” Dinah said smiling.

“Morning honey.” Joyce said smiling.

Buffy smiled moving to the fridge pulling out a jug of orange juice and a glass, she poured herself a glass of orange juice before drinking half of it before topping up her glass, and put the jug back into the fridge and shut it before turning back smiling.

“Buffy, I suggest we step outside for a moment.” Dinah stated.

Buffy nodded following her aunt out of the house into the backyard feeling scared.

“Buffy no matter what we find this morning, I will find a way to give you your voice back.” Dinah stated and Buffy nodded. “But you will also have decisions to make this summer, no matter what happens from now on things will change here in Sunnydale, no longer will it be teenagers deciding the fate of the world, properly trained adults will be. But that said I am sure you will come back here given Joyce does not intend to leave, the question you face is what you will do, whether you will keep fighting as a hero or retire.”

Buffy sighed nodding.

“But right now, that is not a decision that needs to be made quickly.” Dinah answered. “Can I suggest a whispered focussed skywards.”

Buffy nodded trying to whisper yes but all that came out was a sonic scream, and she could hear her mum’s windows shattering before she shut her mouth looking ashamed.

“Hey nothing to be ashamed about, any damage can be fixed.” Dinah stated. “And when I first developed the cry, I had exactly the same problem as you did, but I was taught to control it harness it and I can show you how to do that this summer.”

Buffy looked hopeful to her aunt as her mum came out.

“Trust your aunt Buffy, I remember all the trouble we had when she first developed the cry.” Joyce stated. “She was only 13.”

“And a completely different world.” Dinah answered. “We were between ages of heroes, between the dying of the JSA and long before we formed the Justice League.”

* * *

Willow and Xander walked towards Buffy’s home.

“I cannot believe that Buffy never told us about her aunt.” Xander groaned.

“It wasn’t her secret to share.” Willow offered.

“Yet if she had we could have saved many lives including Jessie.” Xander snapped.

“Xander even Buffy could have called her aunt, we have no guarantee that she could have come that quickly, and she had no real idea what was going on that night.” Willow protested and Xander sighed. “I miss him too Xander, I know we were not as close as you two were, but we cannot keep thinking about the past we need to think about the future.”

“Yeah but how is that going to work now.” Xander stated. “Buffy cannot talk is she really going to be able stay in Sunnydale.”

“Yeah of course she will stay here.” Willow protested. “Her mum and Dawnie are here they are her family, plus even if she has inherited her aunt’s cry, she is still the slayer, plus with her aunt and her friends we could even get more help here.”

“I know but I am concerned about Giles’s reaction last night.” Xander stated.

“I am sure he will have calmed down this morning.” Willow stated. “Everything will be fine you will see.”

They reach the Summers family home to hear Buffy’s cry shattering the windows, they both sighed as they knocked on the house door and waited.

“Xander Willow come around back.” Joyce called from the side of the house.

Xander and Willow nodded as they followed Buffy around the side of the house.

“I wanted to say thank you for the support you have given Buffy this year.” Joyce stated.

“Erm Ms Summers how long have you known?” Xander asked nervously.

“A friend helped me recover after Darla.” Joyce answered.

“Does did Buffy know?” Willow asked.

They reached the back of the house.

* * *

Buffy still dealing with her meta cry, she was beginning to realise that something felt wrong, picking up a kitchen knife from the kitchen.

“Buffy what are you doing?” Dinah asked.

Buffy threw the knife at the big tree in the backyard, for the knife to complete miss the tree.

“Buffy since when can you not throw knives?” Xander asked. “I mean I have seen you throw a stake with complete accuracy much further.”

Dinah came concerned. “Buffy?”

Buffy having realised what was wrong grabbed the white board her mum gave her writing. ‘I am not a slayer anymore.’

“What do you mean you are not the slayer anymore?” Willow gasped.

‘It’s gone the power the darkness it is gone.’ Buffy wrote.

* * *

Giles parked his car outside the Summers family home, climbing out of the car walking up to the Summers home knocking on the door to get no answer, but he could hear voices coming from the back-garden walking around the house to hear Willow’s question.

“A slayer’s power passes on from one slayer to the next.” Giles stated. “When one slayer dies another slayer is called, though there has been no record of a slayer surviving her death, so we are in new territory here I had hoped despite another slayer being called, Buffy would retain at least some of her powers.”

“Well then my daughter is no longer a slayer and you can leave.” Joyce snapped.

“Ms Summers even if Buffy is not the slayer, there is still the Hellmouth.” Willow protested. “I am sure that even without Buffy, no longer being the slayer, the Council cannot abandon the Hellmouth, surely that would be far too dangerous.”

“Well I am afraid I have been ordered to return to England this summer.” Giles stated.

“But the Hellmouth.” Willow protested.

“I will have a hub set up here.” Dinah stated. “Along with a rotating hero at least.”

“That will be an agent of Shadowpact.” Zatanna stated exiting a portal. “We cannot afford to have a town this dangerous unguarded.”

“And what about us?” Willow demanded. “What are we meant to do?”

“That will be up to you all, but it is your choice.” Zatanna answered as another portal opened. “Canary I will forward Shadowpact’s plans for the Hellmouth to the watchtower servers.”

“Err can I ask what is Shadowpact?” Xander asked.

“Council of the magical races of Earth.” Zatanna replied. “Unlike what I am sure you have encountered here or been told, not everything that would be classed as inhuman is demonic of evil in nature, there are many that happily live in peace with humanity.”

Giles nodded sighing as he held up a talisman.

“What is that watcher?” Zatanna asked.

“Will confirm whether anything of the slayer abilities remain in Buffy, and also prove whether or not she has anything demonic inside her.” Giles stated.

“You still think my daughter is a banshee.” Joyce demanded.

“I just need proof.” Giles offered.

“Will the talisman harm her?” Joyce asked looking to her sister.

“Zatanna.” Dinah stated.

Zatanna stepped forward looking over the talisman recognising its magic from her father’s books.

“No, the talisman will do no harm.” Zatanna stated.

Joyce nodded as Giles approached Buffy holding it in front of Buffy as he and Zatanna read the details it showed.

“Most of the slayer’s powers are gone.” Zatanna stated. “At most I believe Buffy will retain her mystical sense normally, but I do believe that will be extremely polluted by the demonic energies of the Hellmouth, and I believe that her fighting skills are still there, she may just need work to retain it.”

“And there is most definitely nothing demonic or anything connected to the banshee.” Giles answered in relief.

“Mr Giles, I wish to speak to you before you go home.” Zatanna stated as Giles nodded.

“So, what happens now?” Xander asked.

“Buffy will be coming home with me for the summer.” Dinah stated.

“But what about school she still has exams.” Willow protested.

“We can arrange for Buffy to sit them in Star City, where I can arrange it safely, I am not happy with Buffy being around to many people until she learns to control her cry.” Dinah answered.

“Can she not do that here in Sunnydale.” Willow pleaded not wanting to lose her best friend.

Buffy pulled on Willow sleeve writing on the pad. ‘I will be back I promise Willow, and we can stay in touch.’

“Promise.” Willow stated.

‘Yeah you will need to help me set-up an email address.’ Buffy wrote.

“Absolutely.” Willow answered.

* * *

Three days later Buffy stood outside of her family home; bags packed for the summer.

“I still don’t get why Buffy gets to go and I have to stay behind.” Dawn snapped.

“Because Buffy needs your aunt’s help controlling her gift.” Joyce stated. “And you young lady still have school.”

“So, does she.” Dawn snapped. “We better not be having to move again; I am just getting settled in here.”

“No Dawn we will not be moving again.” Joyce answered.

“And Dawn once you have finished school you are welcome to come visit.” Dinah stated.

“Promise?” Dawn asked.

“I promise.” Dinah answered.

“What about your plans to see your dad Dawn?” Joyce asked.

“Can’t I do both.” Dawn offered.

“We will have to discuss it with Hank.” Joyce stated.

Dinah loaded Buffy’s bags into her car as Buffy hugged and kissed her mum.

“Stay in touch ok.” Joyce stated.

Buffy nodded pulling out the white board and marker. ‘Will email you every day I promise, I will miss you both.’

“Good.” Joyce stated.

‘Behave for mum ok and stay safe.’ Buffy wrote for Dawn.

“I will.” Dawn answered.

Buffy turned to climb into the car she had done her goodbyes with her friends last night, as Xander Willow and Giles all had to be at school, Buffy was lucky her aunt was able to get medical certificates from League allied doctors, to persuade Snyder to let her take her exams in Star City.

Buffy climbed into the car as Dinah drove away as Buffy looked back smiling to her mum and sister.

“Everything will be ok Buffy; you will be back soon.” Dinah stated.

‘I don’t think anything will be the same again.’ Buffy wrote. ‘My life already had an upheaval last year with being called as a slayer, it ruined mum and Dawn’s life when they were forced to move here because of me, I cannot won’t do that to them again.’

“We will find a way to prevent that.” Dinah stated resting her hand on Buffy arm. “I promise.”


	2. Rebirth 1/2

Willow and Xander were walking through Sunnydale enjoying ice-creams.

“So did Buffster, say when she would be back?” Xander asked.

“Last email I had said she would be back for school tomorrow.” Willow answered.

“So, she still can’t talk?” Xander asked.

“She never said, but she has had a busy summer in Star City.” Willow offered.

“I half expected her to show up on the news during Grodd’s attack.” Xander offered.

“Apparently they decide she was not ready to go public.” Willow stated. “But she was there helping.”

“So Buffster not joining the League?” Xander asked.

Before Willow could answer they were jumped by a vampire.

“Hey we are talking.” Xander snapped trying to pull out a cross for the vampire to knock him aside.

Xander went crashing over a wall, worried for his best friend he jumped up to hear a very familiar scream.

* * *

Buffy having come out from home leaving her mum and aunt Dinah talking, and entertaining Dawn now she was looking for her two Sunnydale friends, figuring they would be out somewhere the Bronze or ice-cream parlour or somewhere in between. So as she walked from the ice-cream parlour towards the Bronze she spotted her two friends talking eating ice-cream before being set-up upon by two vampires, sighing she had hoped they would be both more aware of their surroundings, seeing Xander knocked over a wall and Willow knocked to the floor, as one of the vampires bent down to feed.

“Hey blood suckers why not pick on someone your own size.” Buffy snapped charging towards the vampires drawing her eskrima sticks from under her coat.

One of the vampires turned to her recognising her. “Slayer!”

The vampire charged forward.

Buffy just smiled focussing above Willow’s body. “Willow ears.”

Seeing her red-haired friend cover her ears, she screamed at the vampire knocking him off his feet as Buffy charged forward, slamming the eskrima stick into the first vampire’s heart, as the stick glowed, and the vampire turned to dust. Spinning around she swept the second vampire off his feet before slamming her second stick into the vampire’s heart dusting it.

“Good to see you back Buffy.” Xander stated standing up.

“So, what were you doing tonight?” Buffy asked as she helped Willow stand up.

“Celebrating our final night of freedom before school starts again.” Xander offered.

“Hey I like school.” Willow protested.

“Yeah but you are a freak Will.” Xander offered looking to Buffy. “No one likes school right Buff?”

“I don’t know, somehow Dawn loves school too.” Buffy offered. “We could be the freak.”

“Err Buffy what is wrong with the voice?” Willow asked.

Buffy smiled lowering the scarf around her throat revealing the voice box.

“So, you still can’t talk yet?” Xander asked.

“Not without this little gadget no.” Buffy answered. “Dinah and the others think it will just take time and practise, but until then box lets me be understood and gives me the control I need over the cry.”

Xander and Willow nodded. “Well least you can talk in some form.”

“Yeah it is easier than having to write notes.” Willow offered.

“So, what did you exactly think you were doing tonight?” Buffy asked. “I mean do either of you even have a stake or a cross?”

Xander and Willow offered up crosses.

“But that is the first vampire we have seen all summer.” Xander stated.

“Buffy have you heard from Giles?” Willow asked.

“He was forced to go back to England.” Buffy answered.

“But the hellmouth.” Willow protested.

“Apparently there is a new slayer and she already has a watcher.” Buffy stated.

“So, when are we going to met them?” Willow asked. “I mean if we are going to work together, we need to meet right.”

“Giles told me before he left to stay out of their way.” Buffy answered.

“But the hellmouth the vampires?” Willow protested.

“We will leave patrolling to the new slayer for now.” Buffy stated. “But we all know trouble seems to concentrate on the Hellmouth the high school and I doubt that the new watcher will enrol his slayer at school, and we will then see what happens.”

“And hope the new slayer can do her job.” Xander stated.

“According to my aunt the slayer and watcher are not the only ones coming here.” Buffy answered. “But right now, none of us are really ready to take on the vampires, I am no longer the slayer, and despite my training this summer, we need to start some heavy training.”

“Yeah but where are we going to get that training?” Willow asked as Buffy noticed the grave under a tree. “That is where Giles had us bury the Master’s skeleton.”

“The entire skeleton?” Buffy asked.

“The ground is consecrated ground.” Willow answered. “Vampires cannot get at it.”

“Right.” Buffy answered as the three of them walked away.

* * *

A third vampire had watched the earlier battle, they had been sent to kill Xander and to deliver Willow to the Anointed and Absalom, as she was needed to resurrect the Master, her blood would be the beginning of the resurrection of the Master.

But before the vampire could leave to tell Absalom that the slayer had returned, he turned to dust, from behind him came the new slayer having also witnessed the battle and conversation between Buffy, Xander and Willow and believed Buffy to be some sort of demon.

The slayer Kendra decided to follow the demon until she was alone before attacking her.

* * *

Buffy walked towards her home an hour later having seen Xander and Willow home, as she reached her home, she knew she had been followed home by someone or something, and part of her hoped that it was Angel.

“Angel you going to come out of the shadows.” Buffy stated on the front lawn as the slayer came out of the shadows. “You are not Angel.”

“No Angelus has been dealt with.” The slayer snapped drawing her stake.

Buffy sighed. “I am guessing you are my replacement.”

“I am the slayer not some demon’s replacement.” The slayer snarled attacking Buffy.

* * *

Inside the house Dinah came down from seeing Dawn to bed to see her sister offering a glass of wine, but before she could take the wine from her sister, she caught the sight of a fight going on outside the house.

“Joyce stay here.” Dinah stated rushing to the front door.

Opening the door to see Buffy fending off the slayer attacking her, as Buffy threw her over her back.

“Buffy you ok?” Dinah asked with concern.

“The new slayer thinks I am a demon.” Buffy snapped.

“I saw you use attack two kids with vampires and used your demonic scream.” The slayer snapped.

“A I was not attacking Xander and Willow, I was killing the vampires saving my friends.” Buffy snapped.

“And your demonic power?” The slayer demanded.

“The Canary Cry is not demonic in nature.” Dinah stated. “Tell your watcher Buffy Summers is under the protection of Shadowpact and the Justice League.”

“Buffy Summers is dead she died so I could be called.” The slayer snapped.

“Ask your watcher to call Rupert Giles.” Dinah stated as Buffy entered her home.

“We will kill all the demons on the Hellmouth including Angelus.” The slayer snapped before storming off.

* * *

Inside a warehouse Absalom childe of the Master, one of the last true surviving members of the Order of Aurelias, stood at the side of the Anointed One the destined chosen one of Aurelias, with the last remaining survivors of the Master’s followers.

“Where is the slayer’s red head?” Absalom demanded.

“The vampires we sent to retrieve her have failed to come back sir.” A vampire offered.

“That is not acceptable.” The Anointed commanded.

“I agree we need the sacrifices for Harvest Night.” Absalom commanded.

“We will make sure they are here.” A vampire offered.

“Sire the Watcher is not in Sunnydale.” A vampire demanded.

“What do you mean?” Absalom demanded.

“He was recalled to England after the death of his slayer.” The vampire offered.

“Well the others will have to be enough.” Absalom snapped.

“We must fetch the Master’s remains.” The Anointed stated.

* * *

Buffy turned to her aunt Dinah inside the house.

“We are not done for the night.” Buffy stated.

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked.

“The Master’s remains are buried out in the open.” Buffy stated.

“He is dead what does it matter.” Joyce offered.

“The Master is a symbol for the vampires, any vampire seeking to take control.” Buffy stated.

“What do you want to do?” Dinah asked.

“We dig up and take his skull, the true symbol of his power.” Buffy stated.

“Do you want to leave it til morning?” Dinah asked.

“No, I would rather we do it tonight.” Buffy whispered.

Dinah nodded. “It should not take us long; do you know where he is buried?”

“Yes, Xander and Willow showed me tonight.” Buffy answered.

“We will be back shortly Joyce.” Dinah stated.

* * *

The slayer arrived at her new home above the current magic shop in Sunnydale, her watcher had brought out the magic shop as a cover business, intent on using it to monitor the supernatural community thinking the demons and magic users would come to him for their business.

The slayer entered the apartment standing before her watcher.

“Report.” The watcher asked.

“I encounter a demon human in appearance, she had a demonic scream ability.” The slayer replied.

“Is she dead?” The watcher asked.

“No, she was tougher than she appeared and had human protectors, also she protected humans from vampires and did not kill anyone.” The slayer answered her head bowed.

“Did you follow her to her lair?” The watcher asked.

“Yes sir.” The slayer answered.

“Good then we will investigate it tomorrow during the day.” The watcher answered.

“Sir the human protectors claim the demon is Buffy Summers.” The slayer stated.

“Buffy Summers is dead.” The watcher commanded. “Describe the demon?”

The slayer described Buffy’s appearance and everything she witnessed tonight, the watcher paused pulling a folder out from beside his chair pulling out a photo of Buffy Summers, the photo was taken in Los Angeles by Merrick.

“Is that her?” The watcher asked.

“Yes sir.” The slayer answered.

The watcher nodded keeping his face blank. “Go to bed Kendra, we will train in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” The slayer Kendra answered.

* * *

Buffy and Dinah reached the Master’s grave with spade and started digging up the earth.

* * *

Absalom led four of his loyal vampires with the Anointed as they found Buffy and Dinah digging up the Master.

“Stop them.” Absalom commanded.

The vampires charged at Buffy and Dinah who spun around at them using their spades to attack the vampires, having spent the summer training together especially with Dinah teaching her harness and remember training and skills from when she was the slayer. In moments three of the four vampires were lying struck down on the ground at the feet of Buffy and Dinah, as Buffy pulled out the Master’s skull from the ground.

“Give us the skull.” Absalom demanded.

Buffy shared a look with Dinah who nodded as Buffy threw the skull towards Absalom before moments later both Buffy and Dinah screamed shattering the skull, before their cries struck knocking both Absalom off his feet flying backwards striking a tree.

“I think we are done here White Canary.” Dinah stated.

“Agreed Black Canary.” Buffy answered as they walked away.

Buffy and Dinah walked away.

“You will die painfully for this slayer.” The Anointed screamed. “You will die screaming.”

Buffy turned around releasing a sonic scream on the Anointed knocking him off his feet.

* * *

Absalom stood up turning to the Anointed.

“What do we do now?” Absalom asked. “With the Master’s remains destroyed we cannot resurrect him.”

“Then we finish what he started.” The Anointed answered. “We take our place rightfully ruling this world.”

Absalom nodded in agreement. “Agreed.”

“But first the slayer bitch must die.” The Anointed answered.

* * *

Buffy and Dinah returned home to find Joyce waiting.

“You both ok?” Joyce asked worried.

“We are fine Joyce.” Dinah answered.

“But it will never end will it.” Joyce begged. “Not as long as we remain here, we will not be safe.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Dinah asked.

“Maybe it will be much safer for us all to leave.” Joyce stated.

“And go where mum?” Buffy asked. “Cause, I cannot walk away.”

“Buffy you are not the slayer anymore this is no longer your fight.” Joyce pleaded.

“Mum whether I am still a slayer or not, I am still marked the vampire won’t let me walk away they will want revenge.” Buffy stated. “No, I try to run I would be leaving my friends here alone I won’t do that, and beside the vampires will hunt and kill me, to say they bagged a slayer.”

“Buffy, we got lucky tonight, without me you are not ready to fight vampires enmass.” Dinah stated.

“Agreed, but as long as the high school is still built over the hellmouth and my friends go there they will not be safe.” Buffy stated.

* * *

In City Hall one of Mayor Richard Wilkins tame demons, who witnessed the entire fight stood before the mayor relaying the entire details of the fight between Buffy, Dinah, Absalom and the Anointed and their followers including the destruction of the Master’s skull.

“So, Miss Summers has returned with her aunt.” Wilkins stated sighing.

He was currently having to walk a tight rope to appease Shadowpact, to keep them from paying any attention to the Hellmouth, something he had not had to worry about before this summer Shadowpact had been happy with his control of the Hellmouth until Zatanna gave her report.

“Well least the Master will remain dead.” Wilkins stated. “And hopefully Miss Summers and Miss Kendra will keep the undesirables under control, and maybe I will get lucky and they will kill each other, yes that would be extremely fortunate.”

* * *

Kendra’s watcher Samuel Zambuto was disturbed by his slayer’s report that Buffy Summers could still be alive, he knew his duty should be to report this to the Council to Travers straight away, but after Kendra had gone to bed, he had cast the slayer detection spell and confirmed Kendra was the only slayer present. He was also disturbed by Kendra’s report that Buffy had developed a demonic scream and knew they would need to investigate this but was also concerned that Buffy Summers’s watcher had not reported any of this.

He resolved to contact Rupert Giles and confront Buffy Summers before contacting the Council.

* * *

Back inside their warehouse Absalom stood before his loyal vampires.

“Where is the Master’s remains?” A vampire asked.

“The slayer destroyed it.” Absalom stated.

“NO!” The vampires screamed.

“Yes, the Master is dead and gone, we can do nothing about that now.” Absalom stated.

“He must be avenged.” The vampires chanted.

“And he will.” The Anointed stated stepping forward. “You know who I am I am chosen of Aurelias and the Master, we will make the slayer pay for destroying the Master, but she will be the key to completing his vision, we shall sacrifice her on the night of the Harvest, and she will be the beginning of us bring the Master’s vision to fruition and from there we will fulfil Aurelias vision, we will rule the world and mortals will become our cattle.”

The vampires begun chanting. “Anointed!”

Absalom nodded to the child vampire, he saw his as a vessel for his plans, but he needed to make sure that the Anointed did not get in his way, he will rule the vampires not the Anointed, the Anointed was only a vessel to release the Master nothing more.

* * *

The next morning found Buffy climbing out of her aunt Dinah’s car outside the school.

“So, you will bring Xander and Willow to the dojo after school.” Dinah stated.

“Yeah.” Buffy answered. “You sure about staying in Sunnydale.”

“Yes, I am with the zeta beam station, I can be anywhere the League needs me in the world.” Dinah answered. “But you need me here to help continue your training, we still have to teach you to control your cry.”

“Yeah but what about the team in Star City?” Buffy asked.

“Ollie and Felicity can handle that without me, and if they need me, I have the zeta beam.” Dinah stated.

Buffy nodded climbing out of the car putting her bag over her shoulder.

“You have the doctor’s certificate.” Dinah stated.

“Yeah I have to hope Snyder doesn’t kick up a fuss.” Buffy stated.

“He tries anything call me or your mum, he has no right to interfere.” Dinah stated.

Buffy nodded closing the car door as she walked towards the school, to have Willow and Xander join her.

“Morning Buff.” Xander stated. “So how long is your aunt sticking around?”

“Long enough.” Buffy answered entering the school.

“Long enough for what?” Xander asked.

“To continue my training and start yours.” Buffy answered.

“Summers.” Snyder snapped storming up. “So, you decided to come back.”

“Yes sir.” Buffy answered.

“What the hell is wrong with your voice?” Snyder demanded.

Buffy lowered her scarf. “I was attacked the night of the school dance, that damaged my vocal cords until they heal, I need this voice box to speak.”

“And why the hell should I believe a word you say?” Snyder demanded.

“Note from doctors in Star City.” Buffy stated passing across the note. “Also, my aunt says if you have a problem you can contact her.”

“Fine.” Snyder snapped snatching the note before storming off.

“Ah Buffy glad to see you feeling better.” Jenny Calendar said approaching them.

“Not completely better.” Buffy answered showing her voice box.

Jenny examined the box. “So, you still cannot talk yet.”

“Not completely healed yet.” Buffy stated.

* * *

Samuel watched Kendra training performing her katas, as he picked up his phone dialling.

“Yes?” A woman asked. “This is the British Museum.”

“May I speak with Rupert Giles.” Samuel answered. “He is a curator.”

“May I ask who is calling?” The woman asked.

“Sam Zambuto.” Samuel answered.

“I will see if Mr Giles is available now.” The woman stated.

Samuel nodded to himself as Kendra finished her katas for the morning. “Good Kendra go have a shower and we will start your lessons when I am done here.”

Kendra nodded leaving.

“Mr Zambuto how may I help you?” Giles asked.

“I am currently in Sunnydale with my ‘daughter’.” Samuel answered. “Given you were here until the summer, I was hoping you could help me get the lay of the land.”

“Can Mr Travers not help us.” Giles offered.

“I was hoping we could settle this without having to contact Quentin.” Samuel answered. “My daughter encountered your student last night, which surprised me I had believed she had ‘left’ Sunnydale before you went home to England.”

“She did but she has obviously come back.” Giles answered.

“Ok Rupert how about we drop the pretence here.” Samuel stated. “Miss Summers died last summer.”

“She was left to drown by the master, having fed off her blood to free himself.” Giles stated. “But she was found by her friends and he managed to revive Buffy with CPR.”

“You did not think to tell Quentin.” Samuel stated. “My Slayer encountered her last night to find she has developed a demonic ability.”

“When it became clear upon her revival, that Buffy was no longer a slayer her abilities having passed onto your daughter.” Giles answered. “As for her ‘ability’ she has inherited that from her mother’s sister, and I confirmed before I left that said ability is not demonic in nature.”

“Then what is this scream ability?” Samuel asked.

“You are aware of the heroes the justice league.” Giles stated. “Buffy’s aunt is a member.”

“What does Miss Summer know about myself or my slayer?” Samuel asked.

“She knows another slayer has been called, but nothing else.” Giles replied. “You are aware that Shadowpact is aware of the Hellmouth.”

“No, I did not know that.” Samuel answered.

“I did inform Quentin.” Giles answered. “May I suggest I arrangement a parley between yourselves and Buffy, to the hope that you do not clash if you encounter each other.”

“Do you know what Miss Summers intent is?” Samuel asked.

“No, I have not spoken to her since I left America, when she was training with her aunt in Star City.” Giles answered.

“Yes, make the parley meeting I would prefer today.” Samuel answered.

“I will do what I can.” Giles replied.

* * *

At lunchtime Buffy was sat with Willow and Xander by the fountain.

“So, you guys available to come with me after school.” Buffy stated. “I mean we no longer have a library to hang in.”

“Where we going?” Xander asked.

“My aunt is opening a dojo.” Buffy answered.

“Dojo?” Willow asked worried she was not very physical.

“Willow you need to be able to defend yourself, I am not asking you actively fight here.” Buffy offered. “But Dinah will be able help you with that.”

Willow nodded as Xander moved to speak up.

“Xand Dinah is fully prepared to train you to whatever level you want.” Buffy stated. “And Willow I know someone in Star City that wants to meet and talk to you about your future, whether that is part of this fight or something more in the future.”

Willow nodded as Cordelia walked over.

“So, you came back.” Cordelia stated.

“Sunnydale is my home.” Buffy stated.

“What’s with your voice?” Cordelia asked.

“I still cannot talk properly yet.” Buffy answered lowering her scarf to show the voice box. “Also, Cordelia you are welcome to join us this afternoon, you helped us that night and kept everyone safe, if you want to be more, I can offer you more training, to help fight.”

“Fight me?” Cordelia snapped. “Get real.”

Cordelia moved to walk off as Buffy caught up with her, pulling out a business card.

“If you change your mind in the future come here.” Buffy stated slipping Cordelia the card.

“Yeah like I would.” Cordelia stated walking off.

“So why did you do that?” Xander asked.

“Cause til I was called I made Cordelia look like Willow.” Buffy answered. “And if I can change so can Cordelia, and that night Cordelia could have driven off or ran off, she did not have to in and help Willow Giles or Miss Calendar, yet she did, she is much more than she imagines herself to be.”

* * *

That afternoon Buffy led Willow and Xander into the ‘Wildcat Gym’.

“Wildcat?” Xander asked.

“Named for my teacher and ‘uncle’ Ted Grant.” Dinah answered as they entered the main area.

All three of them could see that the dojo was beginning to take shape in the place of a former shop, but it was nowhere near ready to be used.

“I know it does not look like much and needs some work.” Dinah stated. “But right now, how about you and Xander head upstairs Willow, I need a word in private with my niece.”

Willow and Xander nodded heading up the stairs they could see at the back of the room.

“Ok aunty what’s wrong?” Buffy asked.

“Mr Giles rung your mum earlier.” Dinah answered. “He was contacted this morning by the new slayer’s watcher a Samuel Zambuto with questions, he has gotten Mr Zambuto to a parley between us and him before he reports you being alive to the Council.”

Buffy sighed. “And the fact his slayer attacked me without reason last night.”

“Given she has probably been raised in isolation, she most probably believes anything not normal is demonic.” Dinah stated.

Buffy sighed nodding. “Add to that if we are going to work here, we need to at least try to work with the new slayer.”

Dinah nodded. “So, I call Mr Giles and set-up a meeting.”

“Yeah.” Buffy answered heading up the stairs.

“Everything ok?” Willow asked from the table where she was doing her homework.

“I never told you, but I had a confrontation with the new slayer last night, she had apparently seen me killing the vampires with my cry.” Buffy stated. “But her watcher has reached out through Giles asking for a parley.”

“What you going to do?” Xander asked.

“Aunt Dinah is reaching back out to arrange a meeting.” Buffy answered.

“So, what is the plan for this afternoon?” Xander asked.

* * *

Inside the vampire’s warehouse, Absalom stood in of his strongest most loyal vampires with photos of all the slayer’s friends, Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Miss Calendar, everyone but Buffy Giles and Angel who had been involved in the battle that saw the Master defeated along with photos of Joyce and Dawn.

“Your orders you are to find these four and bring them to us alive and unharmed.” Absalom stated.

“Why not kill them?” A vampire demanded. “Leave them dead for the slayer to find.”

“Because that will not solve anything but focus the slayer’s anger at us.” The Anointed stated.

“No, we talk the slayers friends and family hostage, she will be on the off-foot as we force her to come to rescue them.” Absalom stated. “But all she will have left is herself and the traitor Angelus, we will easily overpower them both and all of them will be sacrificed tomorrow night empowering us on the Harvest.”

The vampires all nodded in agreement.

“What about the other slayer?” A vampire asked.

“There is no other slayer.” Absalom snapped. “It has to just be Summers, there cannot be two slayers at once.”

* * *

Just before the sun was setting Samuel Zambuto led Kendra into the ‘Wildcat Gym’, they found Buffy and Dinah waiting there, Kendra was starring hostile at Buffy not happy to be standing here not attacking killing these demons, but her Watcher had given her orders.

“Mr Zambuto?” Dinah asked.

“Ms Lance.” Samuel stated. “Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.”

“I will admit I am curious over seeing Miss Summers alive.” Samuel stated. “But given Kendra’s report over Miss Summers having a demonic ability I do have concerns, despite what assurance Rupert may have given.”

“What do you want?” Dinah asked as Samuel pulled out a familiar talisman. “Ah you have one of those Buffy.”

Buffy smiled nodding stepping forward meeting Samuel halfway with Kendra right behind him.

“You recognise the talisman.” Samuel stated.

“Giles used the same thing to confirm I am not a slayer, and confirm my power is not demonic in nature.” Buffy answered.

“What is wrong with your voice?” Kendra demanded.

“My throat was damaged the night I faced the Master.” Buffy answered lowering her scarf to show the voice box. “While I have inherited my aunt’s meta ability, at the moment, I do not seem to have the control she does, so I cannot talk without this voice box without it if I try to talk all that comes out is my scream.”

Samuel nodded as he held up the talisman to Buffy who smiled at him, as the talisman showed nothing of the slayer remained in Buffy, nor was there anything demonic about Buffy either, Samuel nodded smiling.

“Thank you for allowing me to do that.” Samuel stated. “But I must insist that Buffy is no longer a slayer, she must therefore no longer interfere in Kendra’s duties as a slayer.”

Dinah nodded. “We agree under the provision that, if Buffy encounters vampires or demons, she will deal with them.”

“Agreed.” Samuel answered.

“Also do you intend to enrol Kendra in the high school?” Dinah asked.

“No.” Samuel answered.

“Then given the fact the hellmouth is directly beneath the high school library.” Dinah stated.

“The hellmouth is where?” Samuel asked shocked.

“Beneath the high school library, we can confirm that I saw it being opened by the Master.” Buffy stated. “Also, it should be noted that several threats this year came from within the high school, including a giant prey mantis preying on students posing as a teacher, we also encountered the hyena possession during a school trip to the zoo. So not all threats come from vampires.”

“You have a point.” Samuel answered.

“Then may I suggest Buffy acts as your eyes inside the school.” Dinah stated.

“I will consider it.” Samuel answered.

“That just leaves Angel.” Buffy stated.

* * *

Miss Calendar exited the school having spent the afternoon after school setting up her classroom for the year, without the student or Snyder interfering she had hoped to see Willow after school, but she had left with Buffy and Xander, leaving her having to talk to Willow later.

As she reached her car, she found herself surround by vampires, as she tried to pull out a cross, she was struck from behind by vampires.

“Take her back to Absalom.” The vampire leader commanded.

* * *

“Angelus is a vampire and must die.” Kendra snapped.

“No as long I still breath and he still has a soul.” Buffy snapped back.

“What do you mean soul?” Samuel asked.

“Angelus killed a favoured daughter of the Kalderash Gypsies over a hundred years ago.” Buffy answered.

“And he is not dead why.” Kendra demanded.

“Because the Kalderash had their revenge on him then and there.” Buffy stated. “They restored Angel his soul.”

“What does that matter he is still a vampire a monster.” Kendra stated.

“It is confirmed Angel has his soul.” Samuel stated.

“Giles confirmed it.” Buffy answered.

“Fine as long as he stays out of our way and does not kill innocents, we will leave him alone.” Samuel stated.

* * *

Cordelia climbed out of her car outside the Bronze, but before she could even close her car door, she was jumped by the same vampires that 10 minutes earlier had snatched Miss Calendar, knocking Cordelia unconscious.

“Take her to the other, we will find the rest.” The leader stated.

* * *

“You should know we destroyed the Master’s remains last night, before vampires lead by the Anointed could dig it up.” Dinah stated.

“Why would the vampires want another vampire’s remains?” Xander asked coming down the stairs.

“Who is this?” Samuel asked.

“Yeah, I suppose you will meet them eventually, Mr Zambuto Kendra this is Xander and Willow is upstairs.” Buffy answered. “They were great help to since I moved to Sunnydale fighting vampires helping us researching evil, it was thanks to Xander here that I am still alive, he was the one that found and revived me, without him and Angel I would not have stopped the Master.”

“But a slayer must fight alone.” Kendra protested.

“I did mostly but my friends were there for support research help.” Buffy answered.

“Well then they have my thanks, but we will not need their help.” Samuel stated.

“That is up to you, but as I am not a slayer anymore you do not get to decide who helps me or not.” Buffy stated.

“Your choice but they are a risk to you in battle.” Samuel stated.

“Not if we train them, and you forget I am no longer a slayer.” Buffy snapped.


	3. Rebirth 2/2

Joyce climbed out of her jeep outside of her family home, having finished closing the gallery, at that moment she was jumped by vampires sent by Absalom knocking Joyce unconscious.

“What about the daughter the slayer’s sister?” One of the vampires asked.

* * *

Dawn starred out of the window her home terrified as she saw vampires picking up her mum.

Dawn shaking picked up the phone dialling.

“Dawn now isn’t a–“ Buffy begun to protest.

“Vampires are kidnapping mum.” Dawn screamed.

“Stay inside.” Buffy stated hanging up the phone.

* * *

Back at the dojo Buffy dropped the phone grabbing her bag running to the door.

“Buffy?” Dinah asked seeing her niece panicking.

“Vampires Mum.” Buffy snapped.

Dinah nodded rushing out of the dojo to see Buffy starting her car as she jumped in as Buffy sped off.

“You are not legally allowed to drive.” Dinah scolded Buffy.

Buffy sped through the streets of Sunnydale barely avoiding other cars, one thing she had found this summer that was she still retained her reflexes from being a slayer, add to that driving lessons she had been given on the sly in Star City meant she was swerving through the traffic without an issue.

“Buffy if we get hurt before we get there, we will be no use for Joyce.” Dinah snapped.

* * *

Dawn was passing panicking inside her home she could see every time she passed the window vampires were there.

At that moment the front door was kicked open.

“Miss Summers surrender to us.” A vampire commanded.

“Yeah no thanks I am happy here.” Dawn called back.

“You will come out and surrender or we will kill your mother.” The vampire threatened.

“If you were going to kill mum, you would have no taken her away.” Dawn snapped trying to sound brave.

“My masters would prefer she was left alive to sacrifice tomorrow night.” The vampire snapped. “But they will be happy to do anything to hurt your sister.”

* * *

Buffy slammed on the breaks outside her family home, grabbing her eskrima sticks she jumped out of the car, to see three vampires around the front door of her home taunting Dawn inside the house, she charged forward electrifying her sticks. Buffy threw the first sticks which struck the threatening the vampire, shocking the vampire as he collapsed to his knees, the other two vampires were turned to dust as they were struck in the back by throwing weapons from Dinah.

Buffy rushed forward to the vampire, who was beginning to recover from the electric shock as Buffy rolled him over, preparing to shove her stick into the vampire’s heart.

“Buffy no!” Dawn screamed from the door.

“Dawn?” Dinah asked.

“He knows where the vampires took mum, he was talking about sacrificing mum tomorrow night.” Dawn begged.

The vampire surged forward but Buffy slammed an eskrima stick into the vampire’s right shoulder, pinning him to the ground his arm and skin burning as the vampire screamed in terror, Buffy literally yanked the stick out of the shoulder that turned the vampire’s right arm to dust.

“Where is my mother?” Buffy demanded hovering her stick over the vampire’s left arm.

“No Absalom will kill me.” The vampire screamed. “Your mother and your friends will all be sacrificed on Harvest, beckoning in our conquest on your stinking mortals, your family has been chosen because of your destroying the Master.”

Buffy slammed the stick into the vampire’s left shoulder before tearing the stick out dusting the vampire’s left arm as the vampire screamed in pain.

“Now what do I dust next?” Buffy asked hovering her stick between the vampire’s legs.

Buffy slammed the stick into the ground mere centimetres from the vampire’s groin.

“Where is my mother?” Buffy demanded.

“You are nuts.” The vampire screamed panicking.

“Maybe but you know how to stop me.” Buffy demanded.

The vampire rattled off the warehouse address, Buffy stepped back letting the vampire stand up.

“Even if you know where we are, you won’t stop us.” The vampire snapped.

“Well it will not be you.” Buffy snapped slamming the eskrima stick into the vampire’s heart.

“You bitch you promise I could go.” The vampire snarled as he turned to dust.

“I am letting you go; I release you.” Buffy stated as Dawn rushed out.

Buffy hugged Dawn tight to her chest as she turned to Dinah.

“Let’s get back to the dojo.” Dinah stated.

“Buffy?” Angel asked approaching the house.

“Why are you here Angel?” Buffy demanded looking over Dawn’s head.

“I have heard that the Anointed and Absalom are planning on attacking you.” Angel stated.

“Not me my family.” Buffy snapped passing Dawn to Dinah. “They already have taken mum where the hell were you?”

“I came as soon I heard about the attacks; I was not even sure you were back.” Angel protested. “We need to find Absalom now, and get your mum back.”

“No, we need to regroup first.” Dinah stated. “And call for help.”

“I will find Absalom.” Angel stated vanishing.

“Let’s go.” Buffy stated as Dinah climbed into the driver’s seat with Buffy in the back of the car holding a shaking Dawn.

* * *

In the apartment above the dojo, Xander and Willow are pacing, with Samuel waiting looking over the books in Dinah’s library, having sent Kendra out on patrol, as Buffy and Dinah entered the apartment with Dinah carrying a sleeping Dawn. Dinah carried a sleeping Dawn to her bedroom.

“Buffy what happened?” Willow gasped.

“Vampires have taken mum to sacrifice her.” Buffy answered.

“What’s the plan?” Xander asked.

“We call in for help.” Dinah answered.

“Yeah but do we have time to wait?” Xander protested. “I suggest we call Kendra back and go find Joyce now.”

“Xander we know were Joyce is, but we also know that the vampires want her for a sacrifice for tomorrow night.” Dinah stated. “Buffy I am going to call help, start prepping your equipment.”

Buffy nodded as Dinah left as Samuel stepped forward.

“Miss Summers I am afraid I agree with Mr Harris there is no guarantee the vampires will wait.” Samuel stated.

“And yet if I go rushing, I am very likely to get mum killed.” Buffy snapped. “Hopefully back-up will arrive quickly.”

* * *

Dinah made her way into the basement, moving a can of paint aside to reveal a digital scanner that scanned her retina.

“Recognise Black Canary.” The computer stated.

The wall and the shelves in front of her vanished to reveal a watchtower terminal and zeta beam station.

“Black Canary online.” Dinah stated turning on the terminal. “Overwatch you there.”

“I am here Canary.” Felicity Smoak stated as her digital image appeared on-screen.

“Who is available for a rescue mission.” Dinah stated. “Artisan has been taken.”

“Kidnapers?” Felicity asked.

“V Hostiles unknown number, Artisan taken to get to White Canary.” Dinah answered.

“Arrow and Spartan are in the field; I can have Speedy and Red Arrow with you.” Felicity stated.

Dinah sighed nodding. “Send them through ASAP I will brief locals, also Overwatch add the name Samuel Zabuto British national and a Jamaican born girl named Kendra to the watch list, Zabuto age unknown, Kendra maybe 15 or 16.”

“Understood.” Felicity answered guessing who the pair was.

Dinah relayed the vampire’s warehouse address. “I am going to need full scans of that location Overwatch.”

“You will have it by the time Speedy and Red Arrow arrive.” Felicity answered.

* * *

Upstairs Buffy stepped out of her aunt’s bedroom as she finished strapping her eskrima stick down her back.

“Buff what is with the costume?” Xander asked starring lustily.

Buffy was dressed in a white leather catsuit with her sticks sticking out from her shoulders and utility belt.

“When I am like this Xander the name is White Canary.” Buffy stated as her aunt arrived. “Help coming?”

“Speedy and Red Arrow should arrive within half an hour.” Dinah answered depositing a laptop case on the table. “Overwatch should be uploading real time images of the suspected warehouse by then, you gone over the rules yet?”

“No, I just finished getting dressed.” Buffy answered.

Dinah nodded entering her bedroom closing the doors.

“Xander Willow, these are the rules from now on.” Buffy stated. “Where I go tonight and from now on, no more using my real name, I am White Canary Aunt Dinah is Black Canary, Willow I am going to put you in touch with Overwatch, you will be using the codename RedTree I am told you are familiar with it.”

Willow blushed nodding surprised Buffy knew her hacker name.

“Overwatch will be running overwatch when we hit the warehouse, but we will give you access to everything she sees, to allow you to see how Team Arrow works, how we will work from now.” Buffy stated opening the laptop terminal. “You will not be able to do anything but talk to Overwatch, just in case you spot anything she may miss.”

“Buff, you can’t shut me out.” Xander protested.

“Xander, I told you it is White Canary, and this is no longer us in the library with Giles, I have spent the summer training with Black Canary and Team Arrow.” Buffy stated. “You want a more active role that is fine, but once you have gotten the physical training, Black Canary will train you that is why she is here in part.”

At that moment a man and woman dressed in red hooded suits, quivers and bows strapped across their backs, entered the apartment nodding to Buffy.

“Speedy Red Arrow glad you made it.” Buffy stated.

“No problem White Canary.” Red Arrow aka Roy Harper stated. “Care to make some introductions.”

“Red Arrow Speedy meet RedTree and Paladin.” Buffy stated nodding to Xander and Willow. “And the older gentleman is Mr Zabuto from our cousins.”

* * *

Samuel noted recognizing Red Arrow and Speedy from TV news and realised who was now taking the lead in Sunnydale, finally realizing who Buffy’s aunt was and the sort of training Buffy must have gone through in the summer, and whether Buffy realised or not this changed the board. It gave him some real hope for Kendra’s future, if this group and friends could be trusted but that would take time and observation to confirm for him, but for tonight he knew what Kendra must do.

He pulled out his phone dialing Kendra’s new satellite phone.

“Sir.” Kendra stated answering the phone.

“Miss Summers’s mother has been kidnapped by vampires tonight.” Samuel stated.

“Do we know where she is sir?” Kendra asked.

“I do and I will be giving you the address understand a strict understanding, you are not to interfere tonight unless you see any of the hostages in trouble.” Samuel answered. “Miss Summers has called in allies of her aunt; I need to know how good they are in the field.”

“Sir my duty as a slayer is clear.” Kendra protested.

“Not tonight Kendra, I believe in the future we may have to work with Miss Summers.” Samuel stated. “Tonight, unless the hostage is in danger, you are not to say or do anything am I understood Kendra.”

“Yes sir.” Kendra answered not understanding but knew it was not her place to question her Watcher.

* * *

Dinah exited her bedroom in her Black Canary suit, she nodded to Red Arrow and Speedy.

“Glad you both made it quickly.” Dinah stated.

“Always here to help family.” Speedy aka Thea Queen answered.

Dinah noted Willow was looking over the computer. “You going to have a problem with the computer RedTree?”

“No this is fairly obvious to use.” Willow answered.

“I know you both must have questions.” Dinah stated. “And this is not how I wanted things to start.”

“I am not happy being sidelined here.” Xander protested. “I have spent the last year fighting.”

“Not denying that, and I promise to start giving you training but right now, we need rescue Joyce.” Dinah answered. “And between the four of us we have the best chance, of getting Joyce and anyone else the vampires have out.”

“Are you even equipped to hunt vampires.” Xander snapped.

“Better equipped and trained than you kid.” Roy snapped.

“What do you have wooden arrows or something?” Xander asked.

“Among others.” Thea answered. “Watch the feed tonight see what we can do.”

“Buffy come on I can help.” Xander pleaded.

“Not tonight Xander.” Buffy answered pulling up a white hood when slipping on a domino mask. “All four of us have trained together this summer, Dinah Red Arrow and Speedy have trained together even longer, right now you would just get in the way please trust me.”

“Fine.” Xander snapped.

“Keep an eye to Dawn please.” Buffy said hoping her sister would not have nightmares.

“We will Buffy.” Willow promised. “But you be careful ok.”

Dinah nodded as the four of them walked out of the apartment heading towards Dinah’s car, as Dinah locked the door behind them locking Xander, Willow and Samuel inside.

“Good move.” Roy stated looking to Buffy who looked like she was going to snap. “Sorry Buffy, but your friend is up there is likely to try to follow and get us all killed.”

“Not disagreeing.” Buffy answered. “But in his place I would see his point.”

“Agreed.” Thea answered as they climbed into Dinah’s car.

* * *

Back inside the apartment Xander waited five minutes, before grabbing a stake and crossbow.

“Xander where are you going?” Willow asked.

“To make sure Ms Summers comes home alive.” Xander stated.

“Xander I am sure Buffy and Dinah know what they are doing.” Willow protested.

“Maybe but as far as we know Buffy is the only one having dealt with vampires, especially when on an active hellmouth.” Xander snapped. “No, I am not staying here, and they cannot make me.”

Willow sighed hoping her best friend would not get hurt, as Xander ran down the stairs coming to the apartment door, to find the door is locked.

“No!” Xander snapped trying to force the door open.

Xander started searching for another way out the apartment.

“What happened?” Willow asked.

“They locked us in.” Xander stated sighing.

“I am sure they know what they are doing Mr Harris.” Samuel stated.

“And why aren’t you bothered by this?” Xander demanded. “What have you done?”

“I sent Kendra to watch the warehouse, and make sure Miss Summers and her friends are not in over their heads.” Samuel answered.

“Xander Mr Zabuto they have reached the warehouse.” Willow called out from the computer.

* * *

Absalom stood in his warehouse looking into the refrigeration unit, where Joyce, Jenny and Cordelia were unconscious but starting to recover starting with Jenny, as she realised, she was prison of vampires with Cordelia and Joyce, as she starred at Absalom.

“Why are we here?” Jenny demanded.

“You will be sacrificed tomorrow night.” Absalom stated.

“Buffy will stop you.” Jenny threatened.

“She can try but she will fail.” Absalom commanded shutting the fridge door.

He turned to the remaining members of his warrior vampires.

“Where is the sister?” Absalom demanded.

“She was not with her mother when we took her, but the sister was already in the house, we left our brothers to force her out.” One of the vampires offered.

“When was this?” Absalom demanded.

“Over an hour ago sire.” Another vampire stated.

“Then they should have been back by now.” Absalom demanded staking both vampires. “Have all our scout on alert I fear we are going to have company soon.”

“Sire?” One of the remaining warrior vampires asked.

“The slayer is coming to rescue her family.” Absalom snapped as the Anointed with his two acolytes arrive.

“What is going on?” The Anointed demanded.

“My warriors have failed I fear that the slayer is on her way here.” Absalom commanded.

“Then we take her hostage as well, my plan was always to sacrifice her with her friends and family tomorrow night.” The Anointed snapped. “Make sure your vampires do not kill the slayer or her friends, they are all needed for the sacrifice.”

The Anointed walked off his acolytes.

“Idiot child.” One of the vampires hissed.

* * *

“Master he is a danger to you.” One of the acolytes whispered to the Anointed.

“I know.” The Anointed answered. “He is threatened by my power.”

“What do you want to do?” The other acolyte asked.

“We will deal with him once the slayer is sacrificed.” The Anointed answered.

* * *

Down the road from the warehouse Dinah parked, as she Buffy Roy and Thea climbed out, all of them strapping on their weapons, with Roy and Thea strapping on their quivers and long bows, as Dinah and Buffy were armed custom made eskrima sticks.

Dinah turned on the watchtower tablet which displayed a thermal scan of the warehouse before activating her commlink. “Overwatch where are the hostages?”

“No heat signatures registering anywhere in or near the warehouse.” Felicity stated.

Buffy tried to remain strong. “Overwatch is there anywhere that heat signatures could be hidden.”

“Yes, that is what I think maybe a refrigeration unit, cold enough that I could not read heat signatures.” Felicity answered.

“So, if mum is to be anywhere it has to be in there.” Buffy stated with the others nodding.

“That will make things easier.” Roy stated to see Buffy stare at him. “I mean if there is no one living in the main area of the warehouse, we can deploy some more explosive of our arrows, without risking of hurting any civilians inside.”

“How about that arrow STAR Lab was working on this summer.” Buffy stated.

“Not ready for field testing.” Felicity stated.

Buffy nodded sighing. “Should have known it would not but that easy.”

“Overwatch I want Red Arrow and Speedy at the high ground, where they can fire down on the vampires.” Dinah stated.

“Understood.” Felicity answered.

Dinah turned to Roy and Thea. “Once you are both in place and Overwatch confirms no humans inside, and Buffy myself are in place I am authorising thermite arrows.”

“Roast us some vampires.” Roy offered smiling.

“May not be so easy Black Canary.” Felicity stated. “I am seeing undead scattered around just inside the warehouse, I am guessing the vampires have them using as spotters.”

“So, any chance we have on sneaking up on the warehouse, we will be spotted.” Dinah stated sighing.

“Overwatch look at the warehouse especially with tunnels/sewers underneath it.” Willow stated over the radio.

“You are thinking there may be a sewer entrance into the warehouse RedTree.” Buffy stated.

“Yeah looking at City plans for the sewers; they definitely go under the warehouse.” Willow stated.

“What you suggesting?” Dinah asked.

“We go under and up.” Buffy answered. “But to do that we risk running into any hostiles in the sewers and will need someone to guide us through the sewers, I know someone that can do that, and he should be here somewhere. Overwatch can you find me a vampire outside of the warehouse on their own, should be somewhere they can watch the warehouse.”

“Does he not have a phone or commlink?” Dinah asked.

“No Angel is not a fan of technology.” Buffy answered.

“White Canary, here you go.” Overwatch stated highlighting the location of a single ‘dead’ body two warehouse’s over. “Also, there is someone else watching the warehouse in the opposite direction, but that one appears to be human.”

“RedTree ask Watcher does he have Slayer watching.” Buffy stated.

“Yes, Watcher confirms he asked Slayer to watch and only act if she spots humans in danger.” Willow stated.

“I will deal with Slayer; Black Canary Angel knows you.” Buffy stated disappearing after Kendra.

“Gather and regroup.” Dinah stated looking to Roy and Thea. “Watch your backs you two, just because there are vampires inside that warehouse does not mean there are not more out here, or something else that could want to eat you.”

Thea and Roy nodded as Dinah went after Angel.

* * *

Kendra was watching the warehouse, she could see and feel the vampires in the warehouse, and was sure they were watching for anyone to come towards them, and part of her wanted to go charging in, but even she knew attacking a vampire nest of this size on her own was suicide..

“So, you aren’t thinking about going in alone, are you?” Buffy asked coming from the shadows.

Kendra spun around about to jump and attack Buffy before she recognises Buffy.

“Don’t sneak up on me.” Kendra snapped.

“I remember enough from my time as a slayer, to know you would be able to tell I was me.” Buffy stated. “Anyway, I and three others are prepping to enter the warehouse, we want you to come with us.”

“I have my orders to just watch.” Kendra stated.

“Fine then come watch from our station you will have a better view idea how we work.” Buffy stated. “Also staying here alone, we have no idea what could come at you, even from the sewers.”

Kendra sighed nodding following Buffy out of the warehouse.

* * *

Dinah walked toward Angel not surprised when he looked directly at her.

“Meeting is this way.” Dinah stated.

“Right.” Angel stated.

“Also, from now on it is codenames only.” Dinah stated. “I am Black Canary Buffy is White Canary, the new slayer will simply be Slayer, along with two of my teammates from Star City that have volunteered to come down and help, Red Arrow and Speedy.”

“And I am guessing you won’t tell me their real names.” Angel stated as Dinah smiled. “Also, the new slayer is not exactly a fan of me.”

“She has been warned that for the moment you are off limits.” Dinah stated.

“You don’t trust me.” Angel stated.

“No, I don’t.” Dinah snapped. “As far as I am concerned you are nothing but a pervert, preying on my niece.”

Angel sighed nodding.

“You want to change that opinion, you will be doing much more than lurking in the shadows, only appearing to offer bits of information.” Dinah snapped striding off.

Angel sighed again following her out.

* * *

Buffy and Kendra reached the car again at the same time as Dinah and Angel, Buffy could see Kendra tensing up.

“Down girl Angel is a friendly.” Buffy snapped.

Kendra growled but did not attack Angel.

“Angel I do not know if Black Canary has said, but for the moment we believe mum plus anyone else is in the refrigeration unit, meaning everyone else in the warehouse are vampires, but they also have people spread around the sides of the warehouse watching for anyone attacking.” Buffy stated.

“What’s the plan?” Angel asked.

“According to what Overwatch and RedTree have told us a sewer runs directly under the warehouse.” Dinah stated.

“You are thinking there is an entrance from the sewers into the warehouse.” Angel asked looking to Buffy.

“Yeah at the moment our plans are to come up out of the sewers surprising the vamps.” Red Arrow stated.

“Bad idea we would be surrounded by them.” Angel protested.

“We have a couple of surprises for the vampires.” Red Arrow stated. “By the time we actually enter the warehouse, most of the undead will no longer be a problem.”

Angel looked to Buffy.

“I’ve seen it work Angel trust me.” Buffy stated. “Kendra will be staying here watching.”

Angel nodded as Dinah reached a sewer cover pulling out a tyre iron popping the cover.

* * *

Inside the warehouse one of the spotters approached Absalom and the Anointed.

“We are being watched by costumed lunatics.” The vampire reported.

“Does not matter we want the slayer.” Absalom snapped.

“And if they attack us, they will be food.” The Anointed stated.

* * *

Inside the refrigeration unit, Jenny, Joyce and Cordelia are all awake cowering together for warmth.

“Gods I cannot believe my bloody luck.” Cordelia snapped. “What have I done wrong that means I a fucking meatbag, do I have a sign on my back that says eat me or sacrifice me.”

“Cordelia you are not the only one here.” Jenny snapped.

“Yeah and the common theme for the three of us is Her Daughter.” Cordelia snapped pointing to Joyce.

“Buffy is no longer the slayer.” Joyce whispered.

“Don’t really think they care.” Cordelia snapped. “She was the one that killed their master.”

“After dying and in case you forgot Cordelia the Master was trying to end the world.” Jenny snapped.

“Fine have them go after Buffy not us, we didn’t kill him.” Cordelia snapped.

* * *

In the sewers underneath the warehouse Angel and Roy led the way, with Speedy bring up the rear neither Buffy nor Dinah’s gift were truly usable in such a confined space, they had dusted three vampires and killed one demon before Angel stopped them under a gate.

“Overwatch we are in place.” Dinah stated.

“No changes above you Canary.” Felicity answered.

Dinah nodded turning to Thea and Roy.

“Angel when I signal you pulled open the gate, and then shut it when I tell you.” Dinah stated Angel nodded. “Red Arrow Speedy you know what to do.”

Roy and Thea nodded drawing two arrows from their quivers, before climbing up the stairs under the grate, Dinah nodded to Angel who pulled open the gate before Roy Thea stuck their head up into the warehouse and fired their arrows into the masses of vampires. Moments later they dropped into the sewer as Angel shut the grate, but they could all see the warehouse encompassed in flames as vampires screamed in pain.

“Thermite arrows.” Dinah stated to Angel.

Roy drew a second arrow firing it through the grate that released a flash burst putting out the flames, Angel nodded pulling the grate open as Dinah climbed up jumping into the warehouse as Buffy followed her up.

* * *

Minute earlier above in the warehouse, the Anointed was passing at the edge of the warehouse.

“Where is the slayer?” The Anointed demanded.

“I do not know, given that she must know we have taken her mother by now, I fully expected her to mount a useless rescue resulting in her easy capture.” Absalom stated.

“And what about the rest of her friends?” Anointed snapped.

“I expected they would come with her.” Absalom snapped.

But before the Anointed could reply the entire warehouse was engulfed in flames, with vampires burning and dying around them.

“Who how?” The Anointed snarl having used one of the acolytes as a shield, so he singed but unhurt.

Absalom was burn but would survive. “I don’t know that-“

But at that moment Dinah and Buffy emerged from the sewers and fired off their canary’s cries at their direction, as Roy Thea begun firing around at the other vampires around them, the Anointed and Absalom were both sent flying with Absalom hitting the warehouse wall with metal pipe piercing through his stomach.

The Anointed was knocked off his feet and through his ‘throne’.

Buffy charged forward pulling out her eskrima sticks charging to the pinned Absalom.

“Slayer you won’t get away with this.” Absalom demanded.

Buffy just smiled as she plunged the stick into the vampire’s heart, turning to see no sign of the Anointed.

“Black did you get the Anointed?” Buffy asked.

“No White, there is hidden door behind the throne.” Dinah answered.

“SHIT!” Buffy screamed cursing before stalking towards the refrigeration unit yanking open the door not only to find her mum, but Jenny and Cordelia.

“Oh God.” Joyce asked rushing hugging Buffy. “Is Dawn ok?”

“She’s fine mum, never left the house.” Buffy whispered. “She is at Black Canarys.”

* * *

Minutes later Kendra watched as the others came out of the warehouse, she had seen the entire warehouse engulfed in flames, only minutes earlier for the for the fire to die out as quickly as it started, and she guessed most if not all the vampires died in the fire.

“Kendra we are done for the night.” Buffy stated. “You are welcome to come back with us.”

“No, I still have my duty.” Kendra answered leaving.

Buffy sighed turning to Angel. “Angel do you have your car nearby?”

Angel nodded disappearing into the shadows.

“So where is Buffy, or does she not care for us?” Cordelia demanded.

Buffy ignored the comment. “Angel will take you and Miss Calendar home or to the hospital if you wish.”

* * *

Back at Dinah’s apartment Xander and Willow are relieved to see Joyce safe, but were also surprised to see that Cordelia and Miss Calendar were being held by the vampires but were also relieved to see them both safe and alive even if neither of them were fans of Cordelia.

“Seems your friend had it in hand without you needing to risk your life.” Samuel stated.

“Where’s mum?” Dawn demanded coming out of the bedroom.

“On her way Dawnie.” Willow promised.

“The vampires?” Dawn asked.

“Dead.” Xander answered. “Your sister and her friends have already rescued her.”

“Promise?” Dawn asked.

“We promise.” Willow answered.

* * *

Samuel stepped out of the apartment to answer his phone.

“Sir they have dealt with the vampires.” Kendra reported.

“I know Kendra I was watching them as well.” Samuel answered.

“I am going to continue my patrol.” Kendra stated.

“Understood but I should think that the vampires are decimated after tonight.” Samuel stated.

“Yes sir.” Kendra answered.

“Then I will look forward to your report when you arrive home.” Samuel stated.

* * *

Ten minutes later Dinah led Buffy, Joyce, Roy and Thea into the apartment, where Joyce was nearly tackled off her feet by a flying Dawn desperate to find and see that her mother was safe and sound, sobbing as she held her mum.

“I am so so sorry mummy.” Dawn whispered.

“Nothing for you to be sorry about Dawnie.” Joyce answered as they walked over to the sofa.

Dinah turned to Roy and Thea. “Red Arrow Speedy thank you both for the help tonight.”

“Always glad to help the family.” Roy stated smiling.

“But I need to get back home.” Thea stated. “I have class in the morning.”

Roy and Thea moved to walk down towards the zeta beam as Buffy caught up with them on the stairs.

“Roy Thea again you have my eternal thanks for tonight.” Buffy stated.

“As Roy said Buffy, we will always help the family.” Thea stated hugging Buffy.

Buffy and Thea having bonded over the summer while they were in Star City, having a real friendship.

“Just know if either of you two need help just ask ok.” Buffy stated.

Roy nodded as he and Thea made their way down to the basement.

Buffy headed back upstairs lowering her hood removing her mask.

“May I suggest everyone goes home for the night; I believe you all have school in the morning.” Dinah stated.

* * *

The next morning found Buffy Willow and Xander entering the school, to be confronted by Cordelia.

“Where the hell were you last night?” Cordelia snapped.

“I was searching for my mum half the bloody night.” Buffy snapped.

“Yet you did not find her.” Cordelia snapped. “No, we had be rescued by proper heroes.”

Cordelia stormed off leaving the Scoobies sighing.

“You think we should tell her the truth.” Xander suggested.

“She is safer not knowing.” Buffy answered. “Team Arrow have their own enemies, and she was taken last night because of her involvement with me. No for now she is safer not knowing.”

* * *

Mayor Richard Wilkins stood in the burnt-out warehouse, with his deputy Allan Finch.

“Seems we have new players in town.” Allan stated.

“Not new players Allan.” Wilkins stated. “This was Miss Summers her aunt and friends, they will need watching much more carefully.”

“Yes sir.” Allan answered.

* * *

The Anointed was back in the Master’s Cavern recovering from last night, with his remaining acolyte.

“The Slayer must die.” The Anointed commanded.


	4. Saint Vigeous

Buffy stood with her aunt as they drilled Xander and Willow in katas. In had been a month since she had come back to Sunnydale for the start of her junior year at Sunnydale High School, since the major clash to the Order of Aurelias over Harvest, there had been minor clashes with vampires, with Kendra and Zabuto handling patrols and Buffy only dealing with vampires that attacked her or her friends, and aside from dealing with a wannabe Frankenstein trying to resurrect his dead brother. Sunnydale had been quiet, allowing Buffy to concentrate on her schooling staying out of trouble, during the week with every other weekend she spent in Star City, sidekicking with Team Arrow, but she had the sense the other foot was about to drop in Sunnydale.

Willow and Xander had been coming here everyday after school, with Giles no longer being the librarian the library is no longer their sanctuary, Dinah’s dojo becoming the sanctuary for them, and they were always welcome for dinner at the Summers family home. Dinah had no problem with that, happy to provide them with a sanctuary to train their minds and bodies, as she taught Willow and Xander to defend themselves.

Dinah finished drilling Xander and Willow through their last katas.

“Well done the both of you are showing real improvement.” Dinah stated.

Willow collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, Buffy and Xander helped her stand.

“So, any plans for tonight?” Dinah asked.

“Xander is taking Willow out to dinner tonight.” Buffy stated.

Xander having gotten a weekend job work working with Queen Consolidated on renovating the former CRD building, he was working as a general laborer, with the potential for training as a carpenter if he wished in the future. In the last month Xander and Willow had grown closer with Buffy giving them both a nudge here and there, that ended up with Xander finally asking Willow out on a date a week ago, and tonight would be their second date.

“So, what about you Buffy?” Dinah asked.

“Patrol with Kendra and her watcher.” Buffy answered.

“I thought they did not want you involved in patrolling anymore.” Xander protested.

* * *

On the outskirts of Sunnydale, a DeSoto Fireflite sped into Sunnydale with the sun setting behind it, as the windows having all been blacked out to keep the sun out, allowing the driver and passenger avoid the sun, as the Desoto rammed the ‘Welcome to Sunnydale’ sign.

Out of the car came Billy Idol wannabe vampire.

“Ah yes Sunnydale I am here to rule.” The vampire claimed lighting a cigarette.

“Spike I am hungry.” A woman called out from the car.

“Coming Dru.” The vampire William the Bloody aka Spike stated climbing back into the car driving in Sunnydale.

* * *

Buffy climbed out of Dinah’s car outside Magic Box that evening, having had dinner with her mum and Dinah, she was here to meet with Kendra and Zabuto, the plan for tonight a shared patrol with Dinah and Zabuto supervising, Dinah having convinced Zabuto to go along with this. Persuading the watcher, it would allow Buffy and Kendra to know how to work together, for the occasion when they would be forced to work together if the situation became extremely dire in the future for example an attempted apocalypse.

Buffy was dressed in her White Canary suit with her hood down as she walked up to the store entrance, with Samuel answering the door nodding to Buffy and Dinah allowing them to enter the store uninvited.

“Good to see you are here promptly.” Samuel stated.

Dinah nodded as she deposited the Watchtower terminal on the counter.

“Samuel with this computer we will be able to monitor Kendra and White Canary in real time.” Dinah stated pulling out a headset. “This is for Kendra allowing us to talk in real time.”

Samuel nodded as Dinah passed the headset to Kendra.

“Thank you Miss Lance.” Kendra stated.

“In times like this Kendra you need to call me Black Canary, and Buffy White Canary.” Dinah stated. “In fact, I believe it will be best tonight for you and Samuel to use codenames too, our watchtower communication system should be unbreakable, but we will not risk that I believe Kendra you should be Slayer and Samuel be Watcher.”

Kendra looked to Samuel who nodded.

“Agreed.” Samuel answered. “Kendra knows where you must go tonight.”

“I do sir.” Kendra answered putting her headset in.

“May I suggest we start at the Bronze sir.” Buffy stated.

“You are going patrolling not clubbing.” Samuel snapped.

“I agree sir, but a club full of teenagers rollicking without a care in the world, is an open target.” Buffy stated. “Vampires can always be found there hunting prey; every night I go there I end up staking at least one vampire.”

“Agreed, keeping an eye on the Bronze will be kept in mind.” Samuel stated.

“Samuel we understand Sunnydale is a big town and Kendra cannot be everywhere at once, which is why Buffy has been keeping an eye on Bronze for the undead and other problem.” Dinah stated. “And I am sure when she is not busy with other matters, she will be happy to continue to do so, to allow Kendra to concentrate on the rest of Sunnydale as is her duty.”

“You have given me much to think about, but that can wait for tonight.” Samuel stated.

Buffy and Kendra nodded as Buffy pulled out her eskrima sticks from the case; and slipped them down her back as her pulled up her hood.

“When you are ready Kendra.” Buffy stated.

Kendra and Buffy walked out of the store front.

“Yes, is in good hands Samuel.” Dinah stated.

* * *

Later that night Buffy and Kendra were patrolling through the cemeteries, when Kendra stopped.

“Kendra what is wrong?” Buffy asked.

“Company.” Kendra whispered.

At that moment a dozen vampires stalked towards them.

Kendra drew her stake as Buffy drew her sticks promising herself she would see about getting Kendra a couple of these eskrima sticks, or at least speaking to her aunt to ask her friends about getting a pair forged, cause they were so not normal sort of things you could buy in a normal store.

“Slayer surrender to us now and your friend can leave.” A vampire threatened.

Buffy flung one of the sticks which struck the vampire’s chest piercing its rib cage and heart dusting the vampire.

“Bring it on.” Buffy snapped stepping in front of Kendra before releasing a scream.

The scream knocked the vampires off their feet stunning 6 and killing the other five Buffy and Kendra struck forward dusting the last of the vampires before Buffy collected her fallen eskrima stick, placing them down her back.

“White to Black, seem someone wanted Slayer dead.” Buffy stated over the radio.

“Watcher agrees White.” Dinah answered.

“You want me to get talk to our friendly bar tender see what he knows?” Buffy asked.

“No Watchers says call it a night.” Dinah stated. “You have school in the morning.”

* * *

There was a thirteenth vampire, one sent to watch and observe if the 12 failed to kill the slayer, the Anointed wanted to know more about these two girls, the one that claimed to be the current slayer, and the slayer that killed the Master with the strange demonic power and new weapons.

* * *

Back at the Magic Box Samuel was not happy.

“Your niece should not have used her ‘ability’ tonight.” Samuel stated.

“What why not?” Dinah demanded. “The vampires are dead and neither Buffy nor Kendra are harmed, nor is anyone else Buffy’s ability is a game changer here.”

“Maybe for your world, but not the supernatural tonight was about proving whether Miss Summers could still work as a slayer.” Samuel stated.

“Which she is not as you have proven.” Dinah snapped. “And while I do not doubt Buffy and Kendra could have killed those 12 vampires between them, in the time that they killed them others could have joined the battle, or someone a civilian could have stumbled onto the fight and got caught in between Buffy and Kendra. No Buffy using her meta ability was the best option.”

“That is your choice but not the way a slayer operates.” Samuel stated. “And from now on I am ordering you and your niece to stay out of mine and Kendra’s way, it is becoming clear Buffy has forgotten the duty of the slayer.”

“Fine that is your choice, but Buffy will not agree.” Dinah stated.

“Then remind Buffy that the Council is still unaware of her survival and that can change.” Samuel stated.

Dinah sighed walking out stopping at the door. “I just hope you do not Kendra killed before you come around.”

Samuel sighed he hated taking this attitude but if the Council learnt Buffy was still alive, the consequences for not only Buffy, himself Kendra and Rupert would be dire, as all three of them had concealed her being alive and he feared Kendra would be removed from his charge and given to someone far worse.

“I am trying to protect us all.” Samuel snapped. “By forcing us to keep Buffy’s secret, you have put myself, Kendra and Rupert in very difficult positions, and I fear how the Council will react when they find out.”

Dinah nodded. “Know that you are not alone, and I do not just mean Buffy her friends and myself, there are many out there that would help you and Kendra should you ask.”

Dinah walked out of the store waiting by her car as Buffy and Kendra came back twenty minutes later.

“What happened?” Buffy asked.

“Later.” Dinah stated.

“Night Kendra.” Buffy called as the girl entered the store. “What has Zabuto done now?”

* * *

In the warehouse where the Anointed One, held court with the last of the vampires loyal to the Master, before him stood the vampire that reported what had happened to the 12 vampires the Anointed had sent to retrieve or kill the second slayer.

“Why were they both together tonight?” The Anointed demanded.

“I do not know sire.” The vampire answered. “Before tonight they have not been seen together since they destroyed the Order and Absalom, by tradition the watcher never allows a Slayer to find with anyone.”

“Well they will both die on Saturday as we are empowered by Saint Vigeous.” The Anointed stated.

“Sire let me lead your armies on Saturday, I will prove myself worthy of your choosing me.” The vampire offered.

“You think yourself worthy of killing the slayer, why did you not do that tonight?” Another vampire demanded staking the vampire. “Whereas I will make the bitches beg before slaughtering them, it will be like the crucifixion I should know I was there when we strung up the mortal’s savior.”

“I am fed up with vampires boosting they were at the crucifixion, none of you ever are.” Spike snapped entering the warehouse starring down the boasting vampire before staking him. “Now I hear you have vampire slayer problem; I am here to help.”

* * *

The next morning found Buffy ending her training session with her aunt, while Dinah and Buffy trained Willow and Xander after school, Buffy did her physical training with her aunt before school and continued her mental/homework training after school.

“So how you feeling about parent’s night on Thursday?” Dinah asked

“Good and nervous, despite all the changes and efforts I have made this term, Snyder still has an absolute hate on for me.” Buffy snapped.

“Don’t worry your mum knows the truth about the past and she can see how much and how hard you are working this term.” Dinah stated.

“Yeah somehow I doubt Snyder will ever see beyond my past.” Buffy stated dropping her towel.

“All your homework is done.” Dinah stated as Buffy head up to have a shower.

* * *

An hour later found Buffy entering the school to find Miss Calendar waiting for her.

“Buffy may I have a word please.” Jenny stated.

“Sure.” Buffy answered following Jenny into her classroom. “So, what is up?”

“I wanted to warn you about Saturday.” Jenny stated.

“What about Saturday?” Buffy asked.

“It is a vampire holy night; they call it the ‘Night of Saint Vigeous’.” Jenny answered. “Saint Vigeous lead vampires in a crusade in the middle east, terrorizing Edessa Harran among other places before he was put down, the vampires may use it as an excuse to attack on force.”

“I’d recommend telling that to the new watcher, not a concern for me.” Buffy stated. “I am not longer a slayer and have been told repeatedly to stay out of slayer business Miss Calendar.”

Jenny nodded as Buffy left hoping she was right about Buffy’s newest secret, either way Buffy needed warning.

* * *

Buffy exited the classroom, pulling out her watchtower communicator before stepping into the girl’s bathroom.

“White Canary online.” Buffy stated.

“Black Canary online.” Dinah stated. “White what is wrong?”

“I have just been warned by ‘friend’ that this Saturday is a vampire holy night.” Buffy answered. “They call it the ‘Night of Saint Vigeous’ dedicated to a vampire master that led a vampiric crusade across the Middle East before he was stopped, he is apparently revered by the traditionalist vampires.”

“Understood.” Dinah answered. “I will have it looked into it.”

“Good.” Buffy answered signing off walking out of the bathroom.

“Ah Summers just the trouble-maker I was looking for.” Snyder snapped stalking up to her. “You are coming with me now.”

Buffy sighed following Snyder into his office to find she was not alone being dragged in.

“You two are my biggest trouble-makers, and if I had my way I would see you both expelled.” Snyder stated gleefully. “But the school board for their pity are insisting on second chances and with the coming Parent’s Night, I am offering you both a chance to impress me.”

* * *

Buffy exited her morning classes with Xander and Willow.

“So why were you late to class?” Willow asked worried.

“Snyder pulled me into his office with Sheila Martini.” Buffy answered.

“What did our high and mighty principal want?” Xander asked.

“Apparently both myself and Sheila are his biggest troublemakers, and he would be speaking with both our parents about his distaste over us as his students.” Buffy stated. “So, he has decided that we will be charge for preparing the refreshments for Parent’s Night.”

Willow and Xander nodded. “We will help you and Sheila, make sure there is nothing Snyder can fault.”

“But Sheila may not be the best co-operative.” Xander stated.

* * *

After school Buffy sighed as she entered the Magic Box.

“I told your aunt; we won’t be working together anymore.” Samuel stated from behind the counter.

“I know Dinah told me before she took me home last night, I think that is a mistake and I warn you this is my home town and I will do whatever it takes to keep Sunnydale it’s people especially those I call friends and family safe, and by the way that includes Kendra and yourself.” Buffy snapped. “But I got some information this morning, I figured I should pass along, do you know what the vampires consider Saturday to be.”

“The Night of St Vigeous yes I am aware.” Samuel stated. “And Kendra and myself are preparing.”

“Good I thought you would.” Buffy answered turning to leave. “But remember myself and my aunt are going to be keeping our eyes open on Saturday and we will be active patrolling, I am half expecting Dinah to have back-up ready for the vampires to rise up.”

“And if I told you not too.” Samuel stated.

“As you said I am not a slayer anymore and you were never my watcher.” Buffy stated leaving.

Samuel sighed smiling at the girl and hoped her attitude would not come back to bite her in the arse.

* * *

That night Spike led half a dozen vampires towards the Bronze.

“Why are we here the slayer does not party?” A vampire demanded.

“Yes, the current one doesn’t but she is the weak link, we are here to deal with the other one.” Spike snapped.

“The Anointed wants her dead killed for revenge for killing the Master.” The vampire snapped.

“I want to see what she is worth.” Spike snapped. “Go feed.”

“The Bronze is her territory we feed in there she will find us.” A vampire stated.

“She is no longer a slayer how much of a threat can she be.” A vampire boosted charging towards the club.

* * *

Inside the Bronze Buffy was sat on her own, Xander and Willow were dancing.

“How do you feel being third wheel in the loser brigade?” Harmony taunted Buffy in passing.

“Happy for my friends.” Buffy answered.

“Yeah you are nothing but a lone loser.” Harmony snapped walking off.

Buffy sighed ignoring blonde’s comments, but she also knew she wished for someone to love, but ever since she came back from Star City she had begun to realise things had changed between her and Angel, while before she faced the Master she could have imagined spending the rest of her life with him, but now it did not seem to work. She did not know what Angel thought but she also was growing concerned, why was she so in love with Angel one moment the next it was gone.

* * *

Xander stood dancing with Willow his best friend, but as much as he knew she was loving dancing together, he could also feel her heart was not completely in it, and as much as he did not like to admit he knew why, as Willow gaze was on their friend.

“Willow what is wrong?” Xander asked.

“I am worried about Buffy.” Willow answered. “I don’t feel happy, dancing being happy with you, when I know she is alone.”

“Where is Angel?” Xander asked having not seen much of the vampire recently.

“Don’t know and I am not sure she cares anymore.” Willow whispered. “She thinks it was being a vampire slayer that attracted her to Angel.”

“Or something or someone did.” Xander whispered.

“Yeah that has occurred to both of us and Angel.” Willow stated.

* * *

Spike’s vampires entered the club homing in on girls alone.

* * *

Buffy spotted the vampires as soon as they entered, but she knew she need to be sure they were undead, she held up a night vision goggle confirming the three men were vampires, obviously hunting innocent prey, sighing she grabbed her bag and eskrima sticks.

* * *

Spike having entered through the back of the Bronze was noticed by Buffy as she stalked his patsies, he doubted very much these vampires would be capable of killing this ‘slayer’ especially if her reputation was to be believed, no tonight was for him to see her skills in battle.

He followed Buffy out of the club.

* * *

“Where has Buffy gone?” Willow asked as she and Xander came off the dance floor.

“Her bag is gone.” Xander said with concern.

“Do you think she will be ok?” Willow asked worried.

“Yeah with her cry she can escape if overpowered.” Xander stated grabbing his jacket as did Willow.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t support her.” Willow stated as they exited the club.

* * *

Buffy exited the Bronze drawing her sticks from her bag as she turned to the vampire.

“Why don’t you boys leave those girls alone?” Buffy called out.

“They are food for us when we have killed you.” A vampire stated from behind Buffy.

Buffy smiled turning to her side, so she faced vampires either side.

“Stop boasting and come and die.” Buffy snapped.

The two vampires charged at Buffy as she struck out at the first vampire, slamming her eskrima sticks on the vampire’s head, as the vampire screamed in pain as the sticks burned his head, the vampire collapsed to his knees. But before Buffy could finish him the second vampire attacked her from behind, she managed to kick backwards, hitting the vampire in the gut stalling his attack as she turned around smiled and screamed at the vampire, knocking him off his feet shattering several lights.

Buffy spun around dusting the burned vampire.

* * *

Spike was shocked by this so-called slayer’s ability; it was like a banshee’s ability.

“Spike help me.” The downed vampire screamed as Buffy dust him.

Spike smiled stepping out of the shadows so Buffy could see him.

“And who are you meant to be?” Buffy demanded.

“You can call me Spike I will be the one killing you.” Spike snapped.

“Many vampires have said that before.” Buffy snapped gathering herself.

“No more screaming.” Spike snapped grabbing a teenager by the throat.

“Fine let him go and fight me one on one.” Buffy snapped.

“Not tonight.” Spike snapped backing up. “And tell Angelus I look forward to seeing him again.”

Buffy knew with the teenager being held by Spike she could not risk attacking.

* * *

Willow and Xander came out of the Bronze behind Spike.

“Buffy what is going-?” Willow asked as Spike turned to face them.

Xander reacting quickly flung a water bottle at Spike. “Eat Holy Water Vampire!”

Spike reacting quickly threw the teenager away before dashing off.

“Quick thinking with the holy water Xander.” Willow stated.

“Holy water?” Xander asked picking up the bottle showing the label. “What holy water?”

The water bottle was not only not opened and plastics re it would not break and was soda water from the Bronze.

“Nice bluff.” Buffy stated. “Apparently that vampire is a new wannabe, may know Angel as well.”

“You going to call Angel?” Willow asked.

“I will have him met us at tomorrow.” Buffy stated.

* * *

Spike returned to the warehouse ignoring the vampires and the Anointed as he entered his room, finding Drusilla lying on the bed playing with her set of dolls including her favourite child ‘Miss Edith’, Spike was not sure what the truth of the dolls and their relationship with his sire but he had long ago come to not to question it.

“Spikie.” Drusilla stated. “Did the bird’s singing hurt you?”

“That bitch is no slayer.” Spike snapped.

“Slayer is now a birdie.” Drusilla sung,

“What the hell does that mean Dru?” Spike moaned.  
`  
* * *

The next evening Buffy watched as Xander and Willow finished their training heading to the showers.

“So, what do you think?” Buffy asked.

“You are training them well.” Angel stated stepping form the shadows. “You asked me here?”

“New vampire in town bleach blonde calls himself Spike.” Buffy answered reading Angel’s face. “You knew him.”

“Leave Spike to me Buffy.” Angel stated vermentally.

“Spike is coming after me and probably Kendra Angel.” Buffy stated. “And I am not going to hide away, and I have a one up on him.”

“Buffy Spike is much more dangerous than he appears.” Angel protested.

“What is it?” Dinah asked joining them.

“You are right Buffy I know Spike, or at least Angelus did.” Angel answered. “But I know he killed a slayer last century during the Boxer Rebellions and last I heard, he killed another in New York in the mid-70s, I know Buffy you are not a slayer anymore, but vampires will still see you as a slayer.”

“Kendra and Zabuto need warning.” Buffy stated.

“I will.” Dinah answered.

“The watcher will probably know Spike better as William the Bloody, former member of the Whirlwind childe of Drusilla the Mad.” Angel answered in sadness.

* * *

The following evening found Buffy nervously organizing supplies for the Parent’s Night, banners, maps refreshments plenty of seating for parents and kids waiting to see the teachers, she was not nervous about the work she had put, disappointed Sheila had never turned up to help. No she was nervous about what her teachers would tell her mum, she knew before last summer she had been a real disappointing student, but since her time in Star City the counselling she had gotten, add to that she was no longer technically the slayer, she had been really trying to improve.

But there was immediate speed bump in that path Principal Snyder.

“Ah Summers I suppose you have done a good job.” Snyder stated. “But where is Miss Martini this was meant to be done by the both of you, each other making sure to keep the other out of trouble, very disappointing Summers, well I suppose I am not surprised you are nothing but a trouble maker I knew since I first read your file. I will look forward to telling your mother all about your failures.”

Snyder walked off whistling cheerfully to himself as Buffy starred at his back wanting to murder him.

“Buffy calm down killing Snyder will do you no good.” Willow stated resting her hand on her shoulder.

“Not that we would not all appreciate it.” Xander stated.

“What’s wrong now?” Cordelia moaned seeing the trio faces. “Not more undead right?”

“No that is Saturday.” Xander stated off-hand. “Snyder is wailing on Buff.”

* * *

Spike stood in the centre of the warehouse with an army of vampires.

“We are going to take out the former slayer tonight.” Spike commanded.

“What about waiting for Saturday?” A vampire asked.

“We will deal with the proper slayer then, tonight we take out the former slayer and any support.” Spike commanded. “And they are all at the high school on a parent’s night or something, meaning we will kill the slayer and have us a feast.”

The vampires all nodded as they left with Spike leading them.

The Anointed turned to his acolyte.

“He does not follow our path.” The acolyte stated.

“Agreed.” The Anointed stated.

* * *

Joyce came back in the student lounge an hour later, having just come from seeing the last teacher.

“So?” Buffy asked nervously.

“Teachers were not impressed with your last school year.” Joyce stated.

“Yeah I know.” Buffy answered.

“But they have all said you seem to have turned over a new leaf since the school term started this year.” Joyce answered smiling. “Just like I know you have changed.”

“Thanks mum.” Buffy stated.

“Joyce Summers?” Snyder stated walking up. “I have been waiting to speak with you, come with me.”

Joyce walked after Snyder as Buffy sighed looking to her friends.

“Your mum knows the truth Buffy; she won’t listen to Herr Snyder.” Xander offered.

* * *

Ten minutes later Spike and his vampires reached the high school he turned to the vampires.

“Go kill feed cause chaos but the slayer is mine.” Spike commanded.

The vampires nodded spreading out around the school as Spike strode towards the school.

* * *

Joyce came back into the student lounge with Snyder looking fuming mad.

“You two are just the bloody same.” Snyder snapped. “Your daughter will never amount to anything before she dies.”

“And your blindness to the world around you will see you die long my daughter.” Joyce snapped.

“I do not like being threatened.” Snyder snapped. “And you will find I have very powerful friends, do your daughters a favour reign your eldest in have her conform, before her rebellious nature costs you more than you can imagine.”

Snyder stormed off as the power in the entire school cut out.

“That is not good.” Buffy hissed grabbing her bag, pulling out her watchtower communicator. “White Canary online, Black Canary you there.”

“Black Canary is on mission White Canary.” Felicity Smoak aka Overwatch stated.

Buffy sighed as she heard screams. “Overwatch the high school is under attack; we have lost power.”

“Do you know who or what is attacking?” Felicity asked.

At that moment a vampire charged into the student lounge, Buffy drew her eskrima stick battered the vampire across his head before slamming the stick into the vampire’s heart.

“Overwatch the attackers are vampires.” Buffy stated.

“Understood White Canary, I will see what I can find.” Felicity stated.

Buffy signed off. “Black Canary is busy Overwatch is trying to organize help.”

“What do we do in the meantime?” Joyce asked.

“Mum Willow Cordelia try and get everyone into a classroom.” Buffy stated.

Willow nodded as she took charged leading Cordelia and Joyce away as Xander turned to Buffy.

“And me?” Xander asked.

“Without guaranteed help from outside, I need you to find Angel and Kendra, we are going to need their help.” Buffy stated.

“And what are you going to do?” Xander asked as Buffy pulled out her white hooded top.

“Try to keep the vampires from killing everyone.” Buffy answered.

“Slayer where are you?” Spike called out.

“Go!” Buffy snapped arming with the eskrima sticks.

* * *

Spike stalked down the corridor with vampires behind him.

“Go feed.” Spike snapped. “Slayer where are you?!”

“Take your vampire out of my school.” Buffy snapped at the end of the corridor.

“You think you can scare me slayer?” Spike demanded. “You are all alone and you aren’t even a slayer anymore.”

“I may bot be a slayer anymore, but I not without my gifts.” Buffy snapped before screaming.

Spike thought given the distance the scream would not affect him, all around him the glass from the cases and doors shattered around him, as the weaker vampires screamed collapsing their ears bleeding.

“I am still standing Slayer and where is Angelus?” Spike demanded.

“No idea who you mean.” Buffy snapped charging forward striking out with her stick.

* * *

Snyder was cowering in barricaded classroom, as they heard the scream shattering the door glasses, and rattling cracking the windows of the classroom, Snyder having come in here with several parents.

“We have to escape.” A parent stated.

“Didn’t you recognise that scream.” The only student among them protested. “That is the Black Canary, heroes are here to save us.”

“Ignore her we need to get out of here.” Snyder snapped as a parent pulled open a window.

But before anyone else could react the parent screamed as he was yanked out of the window and bleed dry by vampires.

* * *

Willow Joyce and Cordelia were hiding in the library with a larger group of parents.

“Did you see their faces?” One of the parents asked.

“Masks.” Another parent stated.

“Yeah and they must be on drugs.” Another parent stated.

“We have to get out call the police.” The first stated.

“No, we will stay here.” Willow stated.

“Be quiet girl this is matter for grown-ups.” A father demanded.

“Now shut up and sit down.” Another father snapped.

* * *

Buffy battled against Spike thanks to her training this summer, she had been trained to fight those stronger and faster by her aunt, Dinah having had to battle super villains that were faster and stronger than her, and had trained Buffy knowing she would have to fight vampires.

Buffy was especially using her eskrima sticks to strike at Spike.

“What the hell are those things?” Spike demanded backing up as the sticks burnt him.

“Gift from my aunt.” Buffy snapped with Spike close to him she screamed.

Spike was knocked off his feet flying into the wall at the end of the corridor.

“Kill the Bitch.” Spike demanded to the vampires around him.

The vampires swarmed towards Buffy.

* * *

Xander and Angel entered the school, Xander not having found Kendra with Angel using Xander as food.

“So, Angelus, you are here.” Spike stated. “But I heard you were the slayer’s bitch.”

“I used her to kill the Master.” Angel boasted. “You know I never liked the bastard.”

“And Darla?” Spike demanded approaching them. “So, you brought a snack here?”

“I knew we couldn’t try you bastard.” Xander snarled.

“The boy has spirit maybe I should turn him.” Spike snapped.

“Fuck you mother fucker.” Xander snapped.

“He is mine to do with as I choose.” Angel stated.

* * *

Buffy finally beat off the last of Spike’s vampires, they lay around her burnt, as she was bleeding too, using the eskrima sticks to plunge the sticks into the groveling vampires around her.

“I die now but the Anointed will avenge us.” A vampire gasped as Buffy turned him to dust.

“Well he can bring it.” Buffy snapped staggering as she collapsed against the wall.

* * *

Red Arrow entered the high school an arrow drawn as he dusted every vampire he spotted, Roy was the only one available for Overwatch to send, and he had to hope he had gotten here in time to save Buffy, or Dinah would have his guts for garters.

As he entered the high school he could see all the shattered glass and could see Buffy had been here, especially as he found two vampires staggering towards him their ears bleeding as he fired a split wooden arrow, that dusted both vampires. Turning around the corner he saw Buffy collapsed against the wall, with very much obvious signs of dead vampires dusted around her, but she did not see two vampires creeping up on her, Roy fired a UV arrow dusting the vampires.

* * *

Buffy was startled by the burst of UV light, near blinding her for a second, as she turned to see Roy.

“You ok White Canary?” Roy asked.

“Yeah I am fine.” Buffy answered standing up. “Thanks for the save Red.”

Roy nodded. “Is that all of them?”

“Least one left.” Buffy answered. “And he is the master vampire.”

* * *

Spike and Angel were staring down each other over Xander.

“God the rumours true.” Spike spat at Angel.

“You have no fucking clue what you are talking about.” Angel snapped.

“You were my sire, you taught me everything.” Spike snapped attacking Angel.

Angel pushed Xander aside as he struggled to hold Spike off, Xander was up on his feet pulling his cross out from under his jacket, he charged towards Spike’s back, though he was not a fan of Angel, he also knew that Spike was the greater threat.

But before Xander could react Spike yanked Angel around pushing him into Xander, as Xander’s cross burnt Angel’s back as he tried to pull the cross out of Angel’s way as they lay on the ground with Spike stood over them.

“Now that is where you belong Angelus at my feet.” Spike snarled. “You betrayer!”

* * *

Buffy and Roy came around the corner to see Spike standing over Angel and Xander, Buffy noted Roy drawing a UV.

“Not the UV that is Angel there.” Buffy snapped.

Roy sighed removing the arrow. “And the Billy Idol wannabe?”

“He is dead meat.” Buffy stated.

Roy nodded drawing his holy water arrow. “This should teach him a lesson.”

Roy fired the arrow; Spike caught the arrow’s shaft before the end exploded spraying his face in holy water.

“Bitch!” Spike screamed. “I will see you all dead.”

Spike dashed out of the school as Buffy and Roy moved to check on Angel and Xander, as Angel rolled aside.

“You two ok?” Buffy asked.

“We will live.” Xander stated.

“Apart from where you burnt me.” Angel snapped standing up.

“Hey, you were the one that fell on the cross.” Xander protested.

“Roy you better go.” Buffy stated.

Roy nodded as he left, Angel nodded to Buffy.

“You did good tonight Buffy, but Spike will not give up.” Angel stated before leaving.

* * *

Half an hour later Buffy stood with her mother and friends, as the cops and paramedics looked after the parents and student survivors from the school ruins, as Buffy noted that Snyder seemed to be talking with the chief of police and she guessed they were coming up with a cover story.

“You were lucky to survive tonight.” Joyce stated to Buffy.

“Yet as tonight proves I cannot always guarantee Aunt Dinah will be there to help.” Buffy whispered.

“What does that mean Buffy?” Willow asked.

“We have to step up especially with Zabuto refusing to work with us.” Xander answered.

* * *

Spike stalked into the warehouse fully expecting to have to deal with the Anointed to find the warehouse empty, the Anointed was gone along with his remaining acolyte, and Spike knew that childe was much more powerful than he appeared and could be trouble in the future.

“Drusilla?” Spike called out.

“Yes Spike?” Drusilla asked swaying into the warehouse. “What happened?”

“Angelus betrayed me us.” Spike snapped.

“He will pay for his betrayal.” Drusilla sung.

“Of course, he will.” Spike stated. “But right now, we have to deal with the bitch slayer.”

* * *

The Anointed was sat in the back of a newly stolen car, as the acolyte drove out of Sunnydale, the boot was loaded up with all the Master’s treasure and books, the Anointed knew he was not strong enough alone to deal with Spike.

“Master is this wise to give up the Hellmouth?” The acolyte asked.

“We will be back when we are stronger.” The Anointed promised. “And Sunnydale is not the only hellmouth.”


	5. Halloween

Buffy walked out of Bronze following a pair of vampires and victims, hearing the vampires two boys making comments, pulling up her white leather hooded jacket.

“God don’t you know anything new?” Buffy asked stepping from the shadows.

“Hey this is a private moment.” One of the girls snapped at Buffy.

“Oh, I don’t know I am very hungry.” One of the vampires snapped. “I could eat all three of you.”

“Hey, I am no interest in some fucking orgy.” The second girl snapped.

“Girls do yourself a favour go back into the club.” Buffy snapped drawing her eskrima sticks from under her jacket.

“What you think you can kill us?” The first vampire demanded.

“Hey, we are out of here.” The second girl stated dragging her friend away.

“Don’t go far we will be hungry when we kill this bitch.” The second vampire snapped his face morphing out.

With the girls past her Buffy smiled. “You, undead scum aren’t leaving this alleyway.”

“What you think you’re a slayer or something?” The second vampire asked.

Buffy smiled and let loose a scream at the vampires, knocking the vampires off their feet turning one to dust, before she rushed forward slamming her eskrima stick into the remaining vampire’s heart, turning him to dust. Turning around she was glad to see the girls are gone taking off her jacket reversing it around so it now looked like a black leather jacket with no hood, before slipping the sticks into their holster down her back, as she walked back into the club nodding to the bouncer.

She approached the table where Willow and Xander were sat, the pair still dating but made sure not to make Buffy feel like third wheel, but she was glad to see Willow was sitting talking with Amy Madison.

“Hey Buffy.” Amy said smiling.

“Yeah I am good.” Buffy offered smiling.

* * *

A vampire having stood in the shadows from the other side of the road, having been watching and recording Buffy’s battle with the two vampires, having been sent to gather evidence of Buffy’s battle skills, for the new ‘master’ of Sunnydale.

The vampire left the Bronze unseen, making his way through the warehouse district before entering the ‘master’s’ warehouse walking in he stood before the ‘Master’ nodding to the master.

“Well?” Spike demanded.

“Here Master.” The vampire stated offering the video camera.

“Good.” Spike answered. “Now we wait to see what the proper slayer can do.”

* * *

The next morning found Buffy exiting the shower room, having had a shower and changed to find her aunt waiting for her.

“So, tomorrow night is Halloween.” Dinah stated.

“Yeah I am wondering what is going to happen.” Buffy answered.

“According to Zabuto vampires find it to commercialized.” Dinah stated.

“Yeah but that does not mean anything.” Buffy stated grabbing her bag.

“You want a lift to school?” Dinah asked.

“Nah I will walk.” Buffy answered walking out of the dojo. “See you later.”

Dinah nodded watching as her niece left as she made her way down into the basement and turned on the Watchtower terminal.

* * *

Buffy at lunchtime that day exited her class with Willow and Xander, as they walked through the school to spot Snyder yanking students towards him, holding a clipboard.

“Looks like Snyder is in charge of signing students up for Trick or Treating escorts this year.” Xander whispered.

Buffy nodded turning to go the opposite way she was determined to stay out of Snyder’s grasp.

“Ah Summers just the troublemaker I was looking for.” Snyder demanded grabbing Buffy’s arm. “You are signing up to escort kids’ tomorrow night.”

“It is called voluntary community service.” Buffy snapped breaking Snyder’s gripe on her arm. “And I would be very careful about grabbing students, or someone could believe you are assaulting your student’s sir, I would hate for someone to have you investigated for child abuse.”

“No one would believe anything you say Summers.” Snyder demanded.

“Maybe not but I have plenty of witnesses here, plus I am sure my family would press for this case to be taken out of local Sunnydale P.D hands.” Buffy snapped snatching the clipboard signing up. “Also, if you were to give students the option rather than forcing students to sign up they may actually do it, given it will count towards their community service.”

Buffy looked to Xander and Willow who signed up too.

“Costumes are only to be rented from Ethan’s.” Snyder spat at Buffy snatching the clipboard back.

Buffy Xander and Willow walked away as Xander turned to her.

“Why were you so keen we sign up Buff?” Xander asked. “I thought we were going to party at the Bronze.”

“A it counts towards our Community Service, and Snyder would have never let us walk away without volunteering, yet the way I got into his face was a bonus.” Buffy answered. “And B, with all those kids walking around Sunnydale as the sun is setting and after, they are already meals for vampires and who knows what else.”

Xander shrugged. “Fine but costumes?”

* * *

That afternoon found Buffy, Willow and Xander entering the Halloween costume shop ‘Ethan’s’.

“So, do we know what we are dressing as?” Buffy asked.

“I know what I am dressing as.” Willow stated eyeing her solid ghost costume.

“Nah uh Willow no ghost this year.” Xander stated seeing his friend eyeing her normal costume.

“But Xander..” Willow pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

“No, I dress as a common theme.” Xander offered.

“May I suggest superheroes.” An Englishman stated approaching the trio.

“Us heroes?” Buffy bluffed.

“Yes, I have a line of hero costumes from Marvel Studio.” The Englishman stated showing them to a stand of costumes.

“I am not sure.” Xander offered. “I am not exactly rolling in the money here.”

While he had a job, he was trying to save every dollar he could.

“Group discount.” The Englishman offered.

Xander looked to Buffy and Willow playing his puppy dog eyes.

“Fine let’s see what they have to offer.” Buffy stated with Willow nodded.

“But nothing too revealing.” Willow protested.

* * *

An hour later Buffy, Xander and Willow left the store with three costumes.

“I got to say I am surprised by your choice Buffy.” Xander stated.

“I have the power Xander I would want any more.” Buffy stated.

Xander nodded smiling. “Tomorrow night should be fun, but could you imagine if they were real.”

“Not sure the world needs more heroes Xander.” Willow offered.

“So, what’s next?” Xander asked.

“Training.” Buffy stated.

* * *

In the back room of the store the Englishman smiled happily at the chaos, he knew was coming tomorrow night especially in how his old friend Ripper would react to his Slayer being possessed, not only him but the old but heads in Watcher’s Council. No tomorrow night stands to change everything.

He smiled not know how outdated his information was.

* * *

Buffy entered the dojo alone, Willow and Xander having gone home for they had their own plans for tonight on another date, Buffy was happy for both dating but she was also aware that both, were no longer sure where their future led too.

Buffy found the dojo empty made her way up to the apartment to find her aunt sat with Sam Zabuto.

“Hello Buffy.” Dinah stated.

“Aunt Dinah.” Buffy said smiling. “Mr Zabuto.”

“Miss Summers.” Sam stated. “Your aunt and I-“

“Agreed to share information to make sure that neither my friends nor I ended up in a situation beyond that we can handle, I believe that is what you told Aunt Dinah.” Buffy answered. “But I also believe Dinah agreed to this share of information, in the hopes to make sure Kendra had help when she needed it, especially with apocalypse like situations.”

“I am not keeping secrets like this from Buffy.” Dinah stated. “Especially given the fact I can not be here all the time.”

“Understood.” Sam replied. “I am concerned that William the Bloody seems to be attacking you as well as Kendra, given his past for killing slayers.”

“I have not seen Spike in person since he attacked the school.” Buffy stated. “If I may ask what the plan for Kendra’s patrols tomorrow night is?”

“Halloween is not normally an active night for us.” Sam stated. “Why are you concerned?”

“Well Sunnydale is not only known for vampires.” Buffy answered. “And the high school students have been tagged to escort the junior high school students trick or treating tomorrow evening, and I am worried that while you may say vampires are not active given Halloween costumes.”

“You are worried that demons may take advantage.” Samuel stated Buffy nodded. “I can have Kendra patrolling to keep an eye out.”

“It maybe better for her to help with escorting, I think we can get her past Snyder’s attention, or she may draw unwanted attention.” Buffy answered. “But that will mean she will need a costume.”

“I will supply her with an appropriate costume.” Sam answered.

“Maybe an amazon.” Buffy offered. “Someone like Wonder Woman could excuse her need for ‘weapons’.”

“Agreed.” Sam answered.

“Well I am going to leave you to finish talking and do some training downstairs.” Buffy offered leaving.

“I must say she seems more at peace to her fate, that Mr Giles’s diaries suggested.” Sam stated as Buffy left.

“I think the support and understanding she got this summer.” Dinah stated. “Not having to try to isolate herself from her family and friends, especially trying to balance the lies she had to tell between her mum her watcher and friends.”

“Which is why it is easier when a slayer is isolated.” Sam answered. “Kendra does not has have to worry about keeping secrets from family or friends.”

“But she also does have family and friends to support her.” Dinah stated.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam left nodding to Buffy as she was practicing katas with her eskrima sticks.

“Impressive.” Sam stated. “But do they work against vampires.”

“Those do.” Dinah answered. “They were made from Nth Metal, forged with magic.”

Sam was concerned not having heard of Nth Metal before he left.

“So, trick or treating?” Dinah asked from the apartment entrance.

“Snyder’s idea.” Buffy answered. “He was trying to force us, but the school board is offering it as community service, add to what I told Mr Zabuto even if there are no vampires out there tomorrow night, that does not mean nothing will take advantage of all the Halloween costumes to cause chaos.”

Dinah nodded. “Good idea with the suggestion concerning Kendra.”

“Sooner we break the Watcher’s brainwashing on both of them the better.” Buffy stated. “You can see by the way he talks Sam truly cares for Kendra but is worried if he and Kendra do not fit the perfect picture of a watcher and slayer, Kendra will be sent to someone else who won’t care for her.”

Dinah nodded. “Zatanna is hoping she can persuade Shadowpact will do something about the Council.”

Buffy nodded. “I am going to shadow Kendra tonight; I want to see her skill set.”

* * *

That night Buffy found Kendra battling vampires in pumpkin patch but given that she seemed to have the battle in hand Buffy had no intention of intervening, she was only here to make sure her friend was not caught off guard from the battle.

Buffy smiled as Kendra dusted the two vampires, as Buffy spotted another vampire running off in the opposite direction from her and Kendra, but what concerned her was that the vampire seemed to be holding a video camera, but right now he was too far away for her to catch.

“Why are you here?” Kendra demanded looking to Buffy.

“I would be more worried about the vampire you let escape.” Buffy snapped.

“One vampire does not matter.” Kendra snapped. “If he was so important why did you not go after him.”

“I did not seem him before he had left.” Buffy snapped. “Also, the vampire recorded your entire battle.”

“Why would a vampire want me to see him killing his brethren; than helping his brethren.” Kendra protested.

“A vampire a smart vampire master that wants to study you in battle.” Buffy answered.

“You mean William the Bloody.” Kendra stated. “He must die to avenge our sisters.”

“Agreed.” Buffy answered.

* * *

The vampire that recorded Kendra’s battle, was the same that recorded Buffy’s battle last night, and in his opinion the former slayer was still better than her replacement, with Kendra being purely systematic in her fighting showing no freestyle to her fighting.

He reached Spike’s warehouse entering it.

“You have the recording?” Spike commanded.

“Yes sire.” The vampire answered presenting the recording.

“Good now I can see what their differences are.” Spike answered.

* * *

Half an hour later Spike finished examining the videos.

“So, the actual slayer is usual weakness the Council breeds.” Spike stated. “But the blonde is something much more different.”

“They will all be distracted tomorrow.” Drusilla sung.

“Why no one does anything on Halloween.” Spike stated.

“They will be distracted, and you will find an army to follow.” Drusilla sung before she swayed out of the room. “Costumes galore for all.”

* * *

The next afternoon Buffy stood adjusting her costume, she had planned to go as White Canary, or even her aunt Black Canary, but had been persuaded that could expose identities by Xander and did match the team identity, hence why the Marvel Avengers costume.

“You all set Willow?” Buffy asked as Willow adjust her costume.

“It is rather tight.” Willow complained.

“Could be much worse, a lot of those costumes you ignored were more revealing.” Buffy offered.

“I still liked my ghost costume.” Willow offered eyeing the costume on the bed.

“No that is so last year.” Buffy stated.

“Buffy Xander is here.” Joyce called out from downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs Xander stood dressed in his costume smiling to Joyce and Dawn, who were dressed in their costumes.

“Cool X-Man costume Dawnie.” Xander offered.

“Loving the mutant brotherhood.” Dawn offered.

“Hey, I am an avenger not some mutant terrorist.” Xander protested.

Dawn smiled as Buffy and Willow came down the stairs.

“Avengers Assemble.” Xander stated.

* * *

Half an hour later Buffy, Xander and Willow entered the school to find two more avengers starring them out.

“Cool costume Amy.” Willow offered smiling at her oldest girlfriend.

“Thanks, Will, I am surprised by yours.” Amy stated.

“Buffy and Xander persuade me to try something new.” Willow offered.

“Yeah a team theme.” Amy offered.

Buffy looked to the other Avenger. “You do really surprise me Cordelia.”

“Don’t get excited Buffy, I was meant to have a cat costume from Party Town, but Snyder insisted we have to rent costumes from that ‘Ethans’ place.” Cordelia snapped. “And this was the only cool costume left I could find this afternoon.”

“Summers stop wasting time.” Snyder snapped at Buffy.

Buffy sighed as she came forward to Snyder.

“You are forbidden from talking to your children, we do not want you corrupting these children.” Snyder demanded.

* * *

Half an hour later found Buffy watching her kids coming back from trick-or-treating on one door.

“How did you do?” Buffy asked seeing Kendra dressed as an amazon behind them she nodded.

The kids all held up chocolates.

“Let’s see where too next?” Buffy pondered as she nodded to Willow in passing.

* * *

Ethan was sat in the back of his store knelt before a statue of a two-faced statue, Ethan was chanting as he drew blood across his face, and the two-faced statue, as his spell activated, and a wave of magic pulsed out across Sunnydale.

“Play Time.” Ethan said smiling.

* * *

The avenger Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver found himself stood in a strange town, when the last thing he remembered was dying saving Hawkeye from Ultron in Sokovia with the other Avengers. Pietro quickly realised he was now other side of America in California, he could sense Wanda out there in distress and sped around this town to find someone who did not look like his sister, but felt like her and was firing her hex bolts to hold off an army of demons, with a group of children cowering behind her.

Pietro took the quick decision to move the kids safely out of the way before turning to see Wanda was not killing the demons, despite what he knew what she was capable of, he realised she must be seeing something he was not.

‘Wanda?’ Pietro sent telepathically.

‘Don’t let your eyes fool you brother.’ Wanda answered.

‘Meaning?’ Pietro asked.

‘The demons have human souls.’ Wanda stated. ‘This is not our world have you not realised that is not your body.’

* * *

Janet Van Dyne found herself back on Earth her last memories were, of being trapped in the Quantum Realm. Now she found herself back on Earth, but this did not feel or look like her Earth, especially when she saw a newspaper and the date was years after she vanished. Moving to a public telephone she called the phone company, asking to be connected to her husband, she had to hope Hank and her daughter Hope was safe, but told there was no Hank Pym listed anywhere, and she had no change to try to call anyone else.

But before Janet could do anything a giant man wolf came charging at her as she shrunk down.

* * *

Kendra was confused and shocked as she saw children transforming into monster demons and heroes, including Buffy and her friends, she knew while she could slay the inhumane things around her, she was not sure if she should do as she spotted Buffy.

“Buffy!” Kendra stated approaching Buffy.

“What?” ‘Buffy’ asked turning to Kendra.

“Buffy what has happened here?” Kendra asked.

“Who are you?” ‘Buffy’ asked.

“Buffy it is me Kendra.” Kendra protested.

“I am sorry kid I do not know you.” ‘Buffy’ stated. “I suggest you get somewhere safe.”

Buffy ran off leaving Kendra confused as she saw Buffy trying to fight someone as she pulled out her cellphone.

“Yes Kendra?” Sam answered his phone.

“Sir something strange is happening children those I am meant to be helping tonight, they are transforming.” Kendra answered.

“Being turned into demons?” Sam asked.

“I do not know sir they do not feel demonic, but these were innocent children.” Kendra answered.

“What does Miss Summers say?” Sam asked.

“She has been affected sir, not transformed but she does not know who I am.” Kendra answered.

“Could she be lying to you?” Sam asked.

“I do not think so, it is like she is completely someone different I am watching her fighting here and now, and her style is completely different.” Kendra answered.

“A person’s fighting style cannot just change Kendra.” Sam stated.

“I know that sir.” Kendra answered.

“Keep your eyes open I will see what I can find.” Sam stated hanging up.

* * *

Spike stalked through Sunnydale gathering monsters and demons around him.

“Come brother tonight, we kill two girls tonight and we will rule this town.” Spike commanded.

The demons and monster all nodded as they charged through Sunnydale.

* * *

Sam having witnessed the chaos in Sunnydale, approached Dinah’s dojo, hoping Buffy’s aunt was here and that she could call for help from her Justice League or Shadowpact allies, as he reached the dojo he was happy to see children being gathered inside with Joyce.

“Mr Zabuto I am glad to see you safe.” Joyce stated.

“I am looking for your sister’s help.” Sam offered.

“Dinah is calling for help.” Joyce answered. “Do you know where Buffy Xander or Willow are?”

“I am not sure about Mr Harris or Miss Rosenberg.” Sam stated. “But Kendra contacted me to alert me to the trouble tonight, having witnessed children she was helping to escort transforming into monsters and demons, she tried to reach out to Buffy to be completely blanked by your daughter, she did not recognise herself or Kendra.”

“That is worrying.” Zatanna answered as she and Dinah joined them. “You said your charge Kendra is out there, and that she witnessed the start of this trouble.”

“Yes.” Sam stated.

“Then I need to speak to her, I need to know what she saw.” Zatanna stated.

* * *

Natasha Romanov aka the Black Widow was confused the last memory she had was the defeat of Ultron in Sokovia, yet she was now back in US with no memory of how she got here, she reached out for her Avenger Card to find it missing.

‘Great what now?’ Natasha cursed.

* * *

Pietro and Wanda stood in the centre of Sunnydale alone.

“What are we doing here Wanda?” Pietro asked.

“This is not our Earth, not our bodies.” Wanda answered.

“Right.” Pietro answered.

“Chaotic magic has brought us here.” Wanda answered. “I am trying to locate the where this magic is focused, I believe that focus is what brought and transformed the children into the monsters we have both seen tonight, I am hoping by removing the focus it will transform the children back and send us home.”

Pietro nodded in agreement allowing Wanda to focus.

* * *

Inside Dinah’s apartment Dinah, Joyce and Sam are watching as Zatanna focused her magic to trace the spell.

“Where is Kendra?” Joyce asked.

“Trying to keep the innocent from being attacked or killed tonight.” Sam answered.

* * *

Around Sunnydale various heroes including Kendra, the Wasp, Black Widow and others were fighting the monster across Sunnydale with one hero a blonde woman about to kill a monster, she found herself stopped by Kendra.

“No Buffy that is an innocent.” Kendra protested.

“I told you before my name is not Buffy, whoever that is.” The blonde snapped.

“Then whoever you are you are posing the body of Buffy Summers.” Kendra snapped. “As that monster was like you, you were escorting them trick or treating, dressed as the monster you see before you, and moments later they became that monster.”

“She speaks the truth.” Wanda stated as she and Pietro approached the group nodding to Natasha. “Hello Natasha.”

“Do I know you?” Natasha asked.

“We fought with you and the other avengers in Sokovia.” Wanda answered displaying her psionic powers.

“Wanda?” Natasha asked shocked.

“I am Wanda Maximoff, and this is my brother Pietro.” Wanda answered. “You are Natasha Romanov the Black Widow, Barbara Morse aka Mockingbird SHIELD agent, and Janet Van Dyne aka the original Wasp, none of us are in our normal reality or our bodies, we have been transplanted into this different reality into other bodies.”

“What brought us here?” Natasha asked.

“Chaos Magic, something I know very well.” Wanda stated. “And most of the monsters you see around are victims as much as we are, but I believe this young lady with you Barbara knows more about what is going on here.”

* * *

Back in the apartment Zatanna looked up.

“What do you know Zee?” Dinah asked.

“Chaos magic is causing all this.” Zatanna answered. “Someone has summoned Janus.”

“Can you track the spell?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I can find the focus of the spell.” Zatanna answered. “And once I find the focus I can end this.”

“Good I will inform Kendra.” Sam answered.

“Keep Kendra doing what she is doing.” Dinah answered. “We can deal with the spell right Zee?”

“This is a matter for Shadowpact not the Watcher’s Council.” Zatanna stated.

Sam nodded. “Agreed.”

* * *

“So, what do you know?” Wanda asked looking to Kendra.

“I know tonight is Halloween and I was helping supervising trick or treating with Buffy Summers.” Kendra answered. “We had believed tonight would not be trouble, as most demons and vampire find Halloween to commercial.”

“You seem to know a lot about demons and vampires?” Janet asked.

“It is my duty.” Kendra answered as her phone rung. “Yes sir?”

“The Shadowpact Agent has identified what is going on tonight.” Sam answered.

“Understood.” Kendra answered. “What are my orders?”

“Carry on trying to keep innocents from getting hurt.” Sam answered. “The Shadowpact Agent will deal with ending the spell.”

“Understood.” Kendra answered hanging up turning to the others. “I am told the spell causing all of this has been identified, and a magical agent is being sent to deal with the spell and end tonight’s chaos, I am being asked to keep anyone innocents from being hurt, whether that is those not transformed or those transformed until the spell comes to an end.”

“Agreed.” Natasha answered as the others nodded.

* * *

Spike led his army towards the Avengers.

“Kill them all.” Spike demanded. “No survivors and we will rule Sunnydale.”

The army charged towards the Avengers as Spike stood back watching.

* * *

There were other ‘characters’ scattered around Sunnydale including the man-wolf that tried to attack Janet, a man in silver armor and green cloak, a man dressed as a green goblin who strode out of Willys laughing as the bar blew up behind him, and another ‘man’ was dissecting a demon, all of them knowing they were not in their world.

* * *

Kendra spotted the monsters charging towards them before spotting Spike at the rear.

“The blonde at the back of the group.” Kendra stated.

“What about him?” Pietro asked.

“Not a costume.” Kendra stated. “He is undead a vampire.”

“And the rest?” Barbara aka Bobbi asked.

“I can’t tell.” Kendra answered.

“We hold them off until the spell either ends or the vampire is killed.” Natasha commanded.

The group nodded as Kendra drew her sword. “The vampire is mine.”

* * *

Zatanna led Dinah and Sam to stop outside the costume shop Ethans.

“The spell is concentrated inside.” Zatanna answered.

“The costumes the kids rented.” Dinah cursed.

Zatanna nodded leading the group into the store finding the door open as she moved to enter the back room.

“I was wondering if you would never come Ripper.” Ethan called out as Zatanna entered the backroom. “You are not Ripper.”

“No, I am a deputized agent of Shadowpact.” Zatanna stated.

“Shadowpact has no rights here, I do not recognise their authority.” Ethan spat.

“Well Rayne you either surrender to Shadowpact, or the Council.” Sam answered joining Zatanna.

Ethan panicked trying to escape the store.

“nahtE enyaR dnuob yb epat.” Zatanna cast as Ethan froze bound by tape.

“Let me go or the spell will not end.” Ethan threatened.

Zatanna looked to Dinah. “Black Canary please destroy the statue of Janus.”

Dinah nodded screaming at the statue of Janus, shattering it with a burst of magic being released.

* * *

Back in the centre of Sunnydale the spell ended with the avengers vanishing and all of Spike’s army disappearing returning to children, as Spike realised he was outnumbered and with Buffy and Kendra surrounded by crying children.

“Well that is tonight done.” Spike stated. “I bid you goodbye.”

Spike dashed away.

“God what the hell happened tonight Summers?” Cordelia demanded.

“What do you remember?” Kendra asked.

“Everything.” Buffy offered.

“Can I suggest we get the kids back to the school and safety.” Willow stated.

Buffy nodded. “And we can see if we can find anyone else along the way and hope no one has been hurt by tonight.”

* * *

Back at Ethans.

“I will take Mr Rayne to Shadowpact for judgement.” Zatanna stated. “nepO a latrop ot eht struoc fo tcapwodahS.”

A magical portal open and Zatanna shoved Ethan through the portal.

“Now we need to check everyone is ok.” Sam stated.

“I expect Buffy and the others will collect the children and take them to the school.” Dinah offered.

* * *

An hour later Buffy, Xander and Willow stood outside the school.

“So, you came Quicksilver Xand.” Buffy stated.

“Yeah I was Wasp.” Willow answered. “You were Mockingbird Avenger or SHIELD agent?”

“SHIELD.” Buffy answered. “So, you two retain anything?”

“Wasp knowledge was rather outdated, she got stuck in the Quantum Realm in 1987.” Willow answered.

“Quantum Realm?” Xander asked.

“Outside of normal reality, you have to shrink beyond the world using Pym Particles.” Willow stated.

“So, you cannot shrink without the particles?” Xander asked.

“Willow, Xander Buffy.” Amy stated approaching the trio. “So, you remember tonight?”

“Yeah you were Wanda.” Xander answered.

“And that terrifies I can feel her power inside me.” Amy whispered. “I know Mr Giles is gone but Buffy you are still the slayer, do you know if he knows someone who can help me?”

Buffy nodded. “I am not the slayer anymore, but I think I may know someone who can help you Amy.”

“Xander if Amy can feel Wanda’s powers can you?” Willow asked.

“Yeah I am fast, don’t think I am no where near as fast as the Flash.” Xander offered. “Or least I do not think I am.”

* * *

Dinah approached the school as Sam and Kendra walked away, she found the four of them.

“You all ok?” Dinah asked.

“Yeah but I think Amy and Xander are going need to some ‘help’.” Buffy answered.

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked.

Amy looked to Willow and Xander.

“Amy you can trust my aunt more than anyone else she can understand.” Buffy pleaded. “We were all changed tonight we became Avengers.”

“Avengers like from Marvel?” Dinah asked and they nodded. “Who?”

“I became a Speedster.” Xander offered running off very fast.

“I became almost witch like.” Amy offered her hands glowing. “I can alter fate with chaos hex bolts.”

“And I could shrink with magical elements called Pym Particles.” Willow offered.

“Can you still shrink?” Dinah asked.

“I don’t know.” Willow answered.

“Well Buffy is right I think I know someone who can help you Amy.” Dinah answered.

“You’re a Watcher?” Dinah asked.

“No, I think you know my other name.” Dinah answered. “I am Black Canary nice to meet you Miss Madison.”

“What about anyone else I mean if we retained our abilities who else could have?” Xander asked running back.

“We will have to keep our eyes open and watch.” Dinah answered. “And help those we find.”

Buffy and the others nodded.

“So, Amy what happens next is your choice.” Dinah stated. “I think Zatanna or Fate can help you.”

“And after that?” Amy asked.

“You do whatever you want.” Buffy answered. “No one is forced to join the fight.”

The five of them walked away from the school, not noticing they were being watched by a reluctant Cordelia who had become Black Widow for the night, with all the training and memories that came with, and a green haired boy who had been the man-wolf. Neither realise but both had to make choices soon.

* * *

In a warehouse the boy dressed as the Green Goblin was stripped of his costume throwing them all, he retained all the knowledge of Norman Osbourn and the Green Goblin, but he did not retain the Goblin insanity but kept the strength and power.

He looked the technology of the goblin glider and smiled.

* * *

The boy who had been Doctor Doom stripped off his armor in an empty house, he could feel the ambient magics of hellmouth and knew this was the world Doom, and no one he believed would be able to stop or stand against him when he moved to rule the world eventually.

* * *

The girl who had ended up dressed as weird beehive costume, had ended up the scientist supreme Monica Rappaccini leader of the Advance Idea Mechanics, she was examining the remains of child having previous become a monster dying before the spell ended.

‘Interesting.’ The girl stated.


	6. What's My Fate 1/2

Buffy stood in the Quiver the base of Team Arrow in Star City, it had been over a month since Halloween and she along with Willow, Xander and Amy had been spending most weekends in Star City training. Zatanna was working Amy teaching her control of her abilities. Ray Palmer the former Atom was working with Willow to understand the Pym Particle, as Willow had discovered she could still shrink down to the size of the wasp, they were studying it in hopes of making sure that, Willow did not shrink down to what Willow called the Quantum Realm. Xander was being taught to control his speed, along with being tested to see whether he was taping into the Speed Force or something else, by Team Flash.

Buffy herself was continuing her training with Team Arrow.

“Seem you are building your own team.” Thea offered approaching her.

“This was never my plan.” Buffy snapped. “Halloween has changed everything and that terrifies me, we still have no idea who or what else was changed because of Halloween, and kids died that night let alone the damage caused to the town.”

“I know Buffy.” Thea stated. “And you know we will help you all we can.”

“I know.” Buffy answered. “You want to train?”

Thea nodded as she drew her eskrima sticks and Buffy drew hers and they charged each other.

* * *

Willow approached Dinah with her weekend bag over her shoulder, as she watched Buffy training with Speedy, she still could not believe how much Buffy improved in training, even as a slayer Willow was sure Buffy just relied on strength and basic training to beat vampires.

“She really is impressive.” Willow stated.

“Yes, it has taken a lot of work this summer.” Dinah answered. “And your training?”

“Willow can now control the shifting.” Ray answered. “She will no longer shrink against her will.”

“Yeah I cause, I do not want to shrink and get stuck between dimensions thank you very much.” Willow stated.

Dinah nodded as Xander and Amy approached.

“Buffy.” Dinah called out.

Buffy looked up to see her friends. “God is it that time already.”

“Yeah time to go you all have school in the morning.” Dinah stated.

“Speedy see you next time.” Buffy stated hugging Thea.

“Count on it.” Thea answered.

Buffy grabbed her bag and towel mopping her sweat as she joined the others as they made their way to the zeta beam station.

* * *

The group exited the zeta beam station beneath Dinah’s dojo/apartment, before walking upstairs.

“So, you lot off home with you.” Dinah stated. “Unless anyone wants a lift.”

“Nah we can all make our way home.” Buffy offered. “I will see everyone home.”

Dinah nodded as she watched the kids all leaving the dojo as she entered her apartment to find her sister waiting.

“Joyce?” Dinah asked. “Buffy just left with the others.”

“I need to go to LA for a few days Dinah for the gallery.” Joyce offered.

“You want me to house sit for the girls.” Dinah offered.

“Yes and talk to Dawn.” Joyce answered.

“Sure, but what is wrong with Dawnster?” Dinah asked.

“I am not sure but since Halloween she has been acting differently.” Joyce replied.

“She did not gain anything from her costume.” Dinah stated. “We already know that.”

* * *

Sam was sat in his office in the Magic Box as his phone rung.

“Magic Box Sunnydale.” Sam answered.

“Code Word Alligator.” A woman stated.

“Day’s password Falcon.” Sam answered.

“Watcher Zabuto you and your slayer are ordered to report to New Orleans.” The woman stated.

“Understood Dr Dormer.” Sam replied. “What is the situation?”

“The London seers are reporting reports about a Necromancer.” Dr Diana Dormer answered.

“Understood I will have Kendra report back from patrol.” Sam answered hanging up.

* * *

Kendra patrolling through Sunnydale’s cemetery, when she spotted two vampires coming out of a crypt, she charged the vampires stake drawn as the larger vampire attacked her, Kendra fought him off tackling him to the ground staking him the vampire and she stood up looking for the vampire to find him gone as her phone rung.

“Yes sir?” Kendra asked answering the phone as she investigated the crypt.

“Kendra we have been ordered to report New Orleans.” Sam answered.

Kendra looked around the crypt to see the name Du Lac above it and the broken reliquary.

“Sir the book the vampire stole several weeks ago.” Kendra stated.

“What about it? Sam asked.

“It belonged to Du Lac didn’t it.” Kendra answered.

“Kendra, we have a case in New Orleans.” Sam answered.

“Sir I just found two vampires coming out of a crypt with a broken reliquary inside it, I killed one vampire but the other got away.” Kendra stated.

“What does this have to do with Du Lac?” Sam asked.

“The crypt belonged to Du Lac.” Kendra answered.

“We will look into this when we return, but the case in New Orleans has the Council’s seers warning of grave danger, involving a necromancer.” Sam stated.

“Understood sir.” Kendra answered. “I will come back now.”

“Good.” Sam answered hanging up.

Kendra walked away from the crypt sighing as she dialed another number.

“Yes?” Buffy asked answering the phone.

“Buffy, I just found two vampires breaking into a crypt robbing it, I killed one of the vampires but the other escaped.” Kendra answered. “The crypt contained a reliquary a hiding place of belonging to the dead buried, the crypt belonged to Du Lac a former priest excommunicated from the Vatican at the turn of the century, also a vampire broke into the Magic Box stealing a book several weeks ago, at the time of your friend Ford’s arrival. The book belonged to Du Lac.”

“Ok why are you telling me this?” Buffy asked.

“We have been called out of Sunnydale on another matter by the Council.” Kendra answered. “We are going to leave Sunnydale tonight, I just wanted you to be aware of this in case something happened before we get back.”

“I will have it looked into.” Buffy answered. “Where are you going?”

“New Orleans a necromancer.” Kendra answered hanging up.

* * *

The surviving vampire Dalton walked towards Spike before presenting the ‘Du Lac Cross’ on a cloth.

“Where is Joe?” Spike demanded snatching the cross.

“The dark slayer got him.” Dalton offered.

“Did she see what you took?” Spike demanded.

“No, we were out of the crypt when she attacked us.” Dalton offered.

“I am fed up with those two bitches interfering in my plans.” Spike snapped. “I can’t do anything without one of them trying to stop me, and this is far to important to risk their interference, no I have to call in the Big Guns.”

“Big Guns?” Dalton asked.

“Order of Taraka.” Spike answered. “They can kill both of them.”

“Isn’t that overkill?” Dalton asked nervously fingering his collar.

“No, it is just enough kill.” Spike replied.

“The dark one is going out of town, but the three will be coming to my party.” Drusilla sung.

* * *

The next morning Buffy came downstairs intent on visiting her aunt before school, to find Dinah there already with her mum.

“Aunt Dinah?” Buffy asked.

“I am having to go to LA for a couple of days, so Dinah has agreed to stay here while I am away.” Joyce answered.

“Ok sure.” Buffy answered. “I had a call from Kendra on my way home last night.”

“Kendra called you?” Dinah asked. “Concerning Du Lac?”

“Yeah, she wanted to warn me about vampires breaking into a crypt.” Buffy stated.

“Sam called me too.” Dinah answered. “I am going to call Zatanna this morning and see what she can find.”

“Kendra mentioned that, Sam had a book relating to Du Lac stole from the store weeks ago.” Buffy offered.

“Sam mentioned that too.” Dinah stated as Buffy nodded. “I will see what Zatanna can tell us, you concentrate on school today.”

“School yeah right.” Buffy stated.

“Do your best that is all I ask.” Joyce promised.

“I am mum, but Snyder still is bitching at me.” Buffy sighed. “Least some of the teachers are beginning to come around.”

“Just don’t let Snyder get to you Buffy.” Dinah stated.

* * *

Buffy entered the student lounge under the hawk like gaze of Snyder as Buffy picked up a questionnaire and pencil, before moving over to join Xander and Willow at a table, this week was all about their future careers, not that Snyder believed they would be worth anything in their future.

“So, what do you think you’ll end up doing?” Xander asked.

“I am following my aunt’s path.” Buffy answered. “I am hoping to end up standing side by side with the greats.”

“Yet being a hero does not pay Buffy.” Willow stated.

“Maybe not but I am hoping to run the dojo eventually, or maybe an investigator.” Buffy offered. “Either way much better prospect than I once had guys, whatever I end up doing I will be happy even if I do not end in a big career like Willow here I will be happy.”

Willow nodded smiling. “Maybe I can join you.”

“Come on Willow you are genius, you are going to end up working somewhere big.” Xander offered.

“I know Queen Consolidated have their eyes on your future, for their Applied Science Division.” Buffy stated.

“No not me.” Willow protested blushing.

“Hey guys.” Amy offered joining them. “What you talking about?”

“Our future careers.” Xander offered. “Guessing where we will end up doing.”

* * *

At that moment the Scoobies did not realise trouble was coming their way, a heavily scarred tall muscular man dressed in leather climbed off a bus, a salesman walked down Revello Drive eyeing the Summers family home, as he crossed the street knocking on the door of the house opposite, and a black SUV parked a former abandoned boarding house, as three men climbed out carrying bags as they entered the boarding house.

* * *

Dinah sat in her apartment with Zatanna astral form.

“So, Du Lac?” Dinah asked.

“Mystic, Theologian Mathematician Catholic Priest ex-communicated from the Vatican at the turn of the century, his manuscript was written in archaic Latin, and needs the Du Lac Cross to be decoded.” Zatanna answered. “But it is said Du Lac destroyed all his crosses in fear of what the manuscript contained, extremely dark magics, but there is tell one cross survived and was buried with him, but no one knew where.”

“Until now.” Dinah answered. “Do we know what is in the manuscript?”

“Not yet I am searching my archives at the moment and put in a request to Shadowpact.” Zatanna answered.

“But either way it cannot be good news.” Dinah stated.

“I will reach out once I know more.” Zatanna answered before vanishing.

* * *

At the end of the school day, their career quizzes handed in the Scoobies were planning their afternoon.

“So, training.” Xander stated.

“Well that depends on Aunt Dinah, mum has gone to LA this morning on buying trip.” Buffy offered. “So, depends on where Aunt Dinah wants to be along with what Dawnie wants, add to that Dinah was meeting with Zatanna about a new issue that came up last night.”

“Trouble?” Xander asked.

“What trouble you did not mention anything before.” Willow protested.

“Kendra called me after I dropped you off last night.” Buffy answered. “Kendra and Zabuto have been called away from Sunnydale, to go to New Orleans but before Zabuto called her back from patrol last night, she came across vampires raiding a crypt, what she believes they were stealing.”

“What do we know about the crypt?” Willow asked.

“Belonged to an excommunicated priest from the turn of the century, also a manuscript written by Du Lac was stolen from the Magic Box while we were dealing with Ford.” Buffy answered.

“What is the plan?” Willow asked.

“Hopefully Zatanna can find us answers to what is in the manuscript.” Buffy answered. “And we go from there.”

* * *

Unseen by Buffy an SUV across the street one of the men from Boarding House, was watching them paying particular to Buffy, as he pulled out his phone dialing.

“Yes?” An Englishman answered.

“Password Delphi.” The man in the SUV answered.

“Code Word Oracle.” The Englishman replied. “Report.”

“Subject is confirmed as being alive.” The man in the SUV replied.

“What level of confirmation?” The Englishman asked.

“I am looking at her right now, having come out of the high school.” The man in the SUV stated.

“Keep up surveillance Collins.” The Englishman commanded. “We need to know what she is.”

“Understood.” The man in the SUV Collins stated as the Englishman hung up.

* * *

Buffy, Willow and Xander entered Dinah’s dojo, having found Dinah’s car parked outside.

“You want us to get changed?” Xander asked.

“Up to you two, you both had heavy weekends, coming here is never just about the physical aspects.” Dinah answered at the stairwell.

“I could use releasing some frustration.” Xander stated heading to the changing rooms.

“Everything ok?” Dinah asked concerned.

“Yeah this week is just Career Week at school.” Willow offered. “I think Xander is struggling to figure out his future.”

Dinah nodded. “It can never be easy.”

“Yeah but unlike some people.” Buffy stated looking directly at Willow. “We have no have our entire high school and college planned since kindergarten.”

“Hey, I am not that bad.” Willow protested.

Buffy smiled looking to her aunt. “Any news?”

“No yet.” Dinah answered. “Zee is still looking.”

“Well how about I see if I can scare something up.” Buffy answered. “Willys has just reopened this weekend.”

* * *

Collins arrived back at the Bordering House find his two teammates Smith and Weatherby there.

“Well?” Weatherby asked.

“It is confirmed she is alive.” Collins stated.

“So why do we snatch her?” Smith demanded.

“The Council wants to know more before they authorize it.” Collins answered. “So, for now we wait and watch.”

“Why?” Weatherby demanded. “We are the Council she is the slayer; she belongs to us.”

“The slayer has somehow gained powerful allies.” Collins stated.

“Who would dare interfere with the Council’s god given duty?” Weatherby demanded.

“Does not matter we have our orders.” Collins answered. “Hopefully Summers by her actions will either die due to her stupidity, I mean she was never properly raised and trained by the Council, hell the only reason she was able to kill Lothos was because her first watcher sacrificed him. Or she will do something to seal her own fate.”

Smith and Weatherby nodded sighing.

“The Council has acquired a house opposite Summers’s family home on Revello Drive, and also arranged for her mother to have to go out of town for the rest of the week.” Collins stated.

* * *

That night Buffy dressed in her White Canary outfit walked towards Willys as she felt someone nearby watching her, drawing her eskrima sticks she looked around, but could see no one in sight.

“Who is there?” Buffy demanded.

“A friend.” Angel stated stepping from the shadows.

“God do you do anything but stalk people?” Buffy snapped. “And I thought you were finding yourself.”

“I got told I was needed back here.” Angel answered. “So, what is going on?”

“Vampires have stolen a copy of the Du Lac Manuscript.” Buffy answered.

“The manuscript is unreadable Buffy believed to be encoded.” Angel stated.

“Unless you have the Du Lac Cross to crack the code.” Buffy stated. “Du Lac decoder ring, which we believe vampires may have stolen from Du Lac’s crypt last night, right now we are trying to work out who the vampires are working for and what is in the manuscript.”

Angel nodded. “I can check my books and sources.”

“Zatanna is doing that with her library and Shadowpact’s resources, if there is anything out there she will find it.” Buffy answered. “Tonight, I am working on who has the manuscript, and finding them before they can use it.”

“This does not seem like Spike.” Angel stated.

“He is the only master vampire we know of in Sunnydale.” Buffy answered walking into the bar. “Nice new bar Willy.”

“What do you want?” Willy asked nervously.

“Vampires breaking into a crypt last night.” Buffy stated.

“No idea what you mean Canary.” Willy pleaded nervously.

“Now Willy you have just opened your bar, do you want me to destroy it when it has been barely been open less than a week.” Buffy stated.

“I swear I know nothing about any stupid crypts.” Willy begged.

“Then what has gotten you so nervous?” Angel asked joining Buffy.

* * *

The leather clad one eyed giant was sat in the back of the bar, eyeing the white hooded girl.

Her aura read as his target, but he would not kill her hear she could wait til she left.

* * *

“Spike.” Willy whispered.

“What about him?” Angel demanded.

“He has hired assassins to kill Her.” Willy stated pointing to Buffy.

“Who?” Angel snapped grabbing at Willy.

Willy eyed the back of the bar and the leather clad giant.

* * *

The giant knew the rat had squealed on him and charged his way through the bar.

* * *

Buffy spun around to giant charging and screamed at him.

The assassin was knocked his feet as the demons around him went sent flying too.

“Not inside my bar please.” Willy pleaded.

The assassin staggered back to his feet as Buffy gasped her breath as her scream ended, catching her breath allowed the giant to charge towards her, getting in striking distance as Angel struck him from the side.

“Get out of here.” Angel snapped.

Buffy ignored him drawing her sticks looking to the demons. “We don’t want you, let us deal with him and no one else needs to get hurt.”

Most of the demons scattered out of the bar as she turned to the Angel and the assassin, as Angel was sent flying aside and the assassin charged at Buffy, Buffy drew in her breath and let out a full scream shattering the glasses, spirit bottles and mirrors around her around but the focus of the scream was on the assassin’s body. The blast literally knocked the assassin off his feet sending him flying into the bar brick wall, as Buffy charged forward slamming her eskrima sticks on the assassin’s head knocking him out.

“I may fall but my brothers will not, one falls many will rise.” The assassin spat as he died.

“Sorry about the damage Willy.” Buffy stated.

Angel examined looked down at the demon before seeing the ring.

“You need to go into hiding.” Angel snapped.

“Angel this guy is dead what is the problem.” Buffy offered.

“This ring means he belongs to an assassin’s order, and they are targeting you.” Angel snapped. “You need to lay low maybe go back to Star City, until I get the chance to clear up this matter.”

“Angel this is not like the old days, I won’t run.” Buffy snapped.

“Buffy these assassins are not a laughing matter.” Angel snapped. “Go Home Now!”

“And you don’t get to order me around.” Buffy demanded.

* * *

Dinah and Dawn returned to the Summers family home, Dawn climbed the stairs, as there was a knock on the apartment door.

“Dawn can you get that?” Dinah asked.

“Sure.” Dawn answered coming down the stairs answering the door. “Can I help you?”

“Good evening, are you the lady of the house?” the sales assassin asked. “I am Norman Pfister, I am offering free beauty supplies my dear is your sister home?”

“Dawn what is going on?” Dinah asked coming to the door.

“I am offering free beauty supplies.” Norman Pfister stated.

“No thank you.” Dinah answered.

Pfister moved to attack both his body falling apart as his bugs.

Dinah pulled Dawn behind her screaming at the bug demons, Norman Pfister’s body collapsed under the canary’s cry.

* * *

Smith watched Dinah killing Pfister.

“Fuck Me!” Smith cursed.

“What is it?” Collins asked.

“A demon just attacked the Summers family home.” Smith answered.

“Dead?” Collins asked.

“Yet not by Summers, by an unknown possible banshee.” Smith answered.

“You sure it was a demon?” Collins asked.

“Yeah the body fell apart as a swam of bugs.” Smith stated.

“Get an image of the banshee.” Collins stated. “The Council will want to know that Summers is associating with demons.”

* * *

“What the hell was that Aunt Dinah?” Dawn asked terrified shaking.

“I do not know but it was not human.” Dinah answered. “And if they are attacking here we are not safe, go pack a bag we are going back to my apartment until I know more.”

Dawn nodded rushing upstairs as Dinah pulled out a phone dialing.

“Aunt Dinah what is the problem?” Buffy asked.

“We have just been attacked at your home.” Dinah answered. “I am relocating Dawn to my apartment meet there.”

“I will meet you there.” Buffy answered.

* * *

Buffy hung up the phone to her aunt outside of Willys cursing.

“What is it?” Angel asked.

“Dawn has been attacked at home.” Buffy snapped.

“The Tarakans trying to get to you.” Angel answered.

“How do we stop them?” Buffy demanded.

“Once they have been paid, there is no way to stop it until you are dead they all keep coming.” Angel stated.

* * *

“I have it.” Dalton spoke offering a piece of paper up.

Spike snatched the paper reading it as he walked to Drusilla breaking into laughter as he reached Drusilla.

“It was right under our eyes the entire time.” Spike spat. “But now he is missing.”

“No, he is not.” Drusilla stated placing down the angel tarot card. “Everyone is coming together.”

* * *

Buffy reached Dinah’s dojo and apartment happy to see her sister and aunt safe.

“Buffy?” Dawn asked scared. “What was that thing tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy stated. “But are you ok?”

“Thanks to Aunt Dinah being there.” Dawn answered.

“Do you know why the demon attacked us?” Dinah asked.

“More than likely he was an assassin trying to kill Buffy.” Angel answered entering the apartment.

“Assassin what the hell does that mean?” Dinah demanded. “And when did you get back Angel?”

“Tonight.” Angel answered. “And the assassins have been sent to kill Buffy.”

“Where do the assassin come from?” Dinah asked concerned seeing Angel’s confusion. “Who do they belong too?”

“Order of Taraka.” Angel answered confused to see Dinah sigh in relief. “The Tarakans are no joking matter they will not stop coming until Buffy is dead.”

“Not doubting that, but there are much worse than an Order I have never heard of.” Dinah stated.

“Who?” Angel balked.

“My family have had dealing with Ras al Ghul and his League of Assassins.” Buffy answered.

“Buffy why don’t you and Dawn sort out the pull-out beds.” Dinah stated. “While I have never heard of this Order of Taraka before, I am guessing they are more prominent in the supernatural circles Angel.”

Angel nodded.

“I will talk to Zatanna.” Dinah answered. “I am afraid Angel the best I can offer you is my floor.”

“I still have my own apartment; I will see what I can do about tracking down more information on the assassins before dawn.” Angel answered leaving hoping that by Buffy not going home she would be at least safer here.

“Buffy when did you learn about these assassins?” Dinah asked.

“When one attacked me at Willys.” Buffy answered. “Angel identified the ring.”

Dinah nodded sighing as she headed to the stairs. “I suggest warning Xander, Willow and Amy tonight.”

“I will.” Buffy stated. “And I will included Miss Calendar and Cordy as well.”

* * *

Angel entered Willys just before sunrise.

“Angel what do you want?” Willy asked. “Your girl already destroyed my bar.”

“That was not Buffy’s fault Willy.” Angel snapped. “Who hired the assassin Willy?”

“Who do you think Spike is fed up with your girl interfering.” Willy snapped.

“How many are there here already?” Angel demanded.

“I don’t know.” Willy stated. “But if I were you I would not be worried about your girl Angel.”

“& why do you say that?” Angel demanded.

Angel was attacked by a dozen demons.

“Cause, Spike wants you for himself.” Willy snapped.

* * *

Hours later found Buffy climbing out of her aunt’s car outside the school.

“Keep your eyes wide open, we have no idea what these Tarakans may try.” Dinah stated.

“I will.” Buffy answered closing the door as she walked toward Xander and Willow.

“Buffy I am surprised you are here.” Willow whispered. “I thought your aunt would have sent you away or kept you in hiding.”

“We are hoping the assassins are not brazen enough to attack me in the middle of a school day.” Buffy answered. “Also, Tarakans according to Zatanna are not against using others to draw their targets out, should I have gone into hiding they would not think of nothing from taking the school or any of you hostage to draw me out.”

Willow and Xander nodded.

“We can help.” Xander stated. “Between the two of us.”

“Four.” Cordelia stated as she joined them with Amy. “We are with you Buffy.”

“You sure Cordy?” Buffy asked knowing the decision Cordelia could be facing.

“It is time I stopped ignoring the Widow’s legacy.” Cordy stated.

Buffy nodded. “Then I am glad to have you with us.”

* * *

Weatherby was sat down from the school, as he watched Buffy greeting her friends before dialing his phone.

“Well?” Collins asked.

“It is confirmed Summers arrived at the school with the banshee.” Weatherby stated.

“We do not believe the woman to be a banshee.” Collins answered.

“Then how do you fucking explain the scream?” Weatherby demanded.

“Meta human she has been identified as Dinah Lance aka the Black Canary, hero normally associated with the Green Arrow, the Batman and the Justice League.” Collins answered. “Also, should be noted that Dinah Lance is Buffy Summers’s maternal aunt.”

“Another fucking reason potential slayers need to be found and separated from their fucking families.” Weatherby snapped. “Tell me the Council has made their decision and we have authorization to snatch Summers, or at least kill her.”

“That is likely to come today, but I the demon last night has been identified as a member of the Order of Taraka.” Collins answered. “So, I am leaning towards letting the Tarakans do the job for us, therefore the Council cannot be blamed for anything and then we take the body afterwards.”

“And her aunt and these fucking meta freaks?” Weatherby demanded.

“Should a few die caught in the crossfire no one will care.” Collins answered.

* * *

Buffy knocked on the computer classroom door.

“Come in Buffy.” Jenny stated seeing Buffy’s serious face. “Buffy what is it?”

“Assassins are coming after me.” Buffy answered.

“Your aunt?” Jenny asked.

“Is aware and working to get to the bottom of it.” Buffy answered. “But given you have been associated with me in the past, in fighting the darkness.”

“You are worried someone may come after me.” Jenny stated.

“Yeah I just wanted to warn you.” Buffy answered.

“Do you know who the assassins are?” Jenny asked. “Or who sent them?”

“Order of Taraka and Angel believes Spike hired them.” Buffy answered. “Anyone targeting the other side of my family would use someone more dangerous.”

Jenny nodded. “I will keep my eyes open, is there anything else?”

“Not unless you know about Josephus Du Lac and his manuscript.” Buffy stated.

“Sorry never heard of him.” Jenny answered.

Buffy nodded leaving the classroom as Jenny sighed cursing fate, for putting such a heavy burden on such young shoulders, least now Buffy seemed to have much better support away from the Council, her people had never trusted the Watchers but she had hoped Giles would have been different.

* * *

Collins entered the Boarding House dialing his phone.

“Yes?” A woman answered.

“Password Orange.” Collins stated.

“Code Phrase Red.” The woman stated.

The phone went dead as it was magically secured.

“Report Collins.” The Englishman commanded.

“Sir I can report the background on Summers was extremely lacking.” Collins answered. “On her mother’s side her mother’s mother and sister are both metahumans, the grandmother being a former member of the JSA and now the aunt with connections to Green Arrow, Batman and the Justice League, as well as suspected connections to the American intelligences community code name Black Canary.”

“How sure are you?” The Englishman asked.

“Facial recognition, the aunt is in Sunnydale.” Collins answered. “I do not like to suggest this but Summers maybe a metahuman now if she ever was a slayer, add to that she is now being targeted by the Order of Taraka.”

“Suggestion?” The Englishman asked.

“We forget her and withdraw all assets from Sunnydale.” Collins stated.

“No Summers belongs to the Council; you will wait for the opportunity and bring her in.” The Englishman commanded. “The so-called metahumans are nothing but demonic half breeds Collins, if she is demonic we will terminate.”

“Yes sir.” Collins answered sighing hanging up.

* * *

Xander reached the notice board containing results of the career fair quiz, as Cordelia looked herself up.

“What did you get?” Xander asked.

“Federal Agent or cop.” Cordelia stated.

“Yeah that is not surprising.” Xander answered finding he was courier.

“Courier.” Cordelia offered.

Looking through the list they found Buffy was also a cop or gardener, but there was nothing listed for Willow.

“Ok what’s with that?” Xander asked.

“Probably cause of her smarts, I would reckon companies having been wanting to recruit her long before this fair.” Cordelia stated.

“Yeah I know Queen Consolidated has their eye on her for their Applied Science Division.” Xander offered. “And that was even before Halloween.”

* * *

Buffy joined Willow as they waited for Xander to join them, she was pretty sure that she would end being selected as either a cop or along those lines, though Buffy was pretty sure that she would not end up working for the actual authorities, more than likely working for someone like the Oracle.

“So, Buffy you are either a cop or gardener.” Xander stated. “Me I am courier.”

“And me?” Willow asked excited.

“I doubt anyone truly interested in you Willow, would care about any career fair results.” Buffy stated.

“But I filled out the questionnaire.” Willow protested.

“Yeah but if the company was already coming here to see you, why would they want the results of some stupid questionnaire.” Buffy offered. “I would not worry about your future Willow, with a brain like yours the world is your oyster.”

* * *

Collins entered the Principal’s office an hour later.

“Yes, can I help you?” Snyder demanded.

“I have been hired by Hank Summers.” Collins answered passing across paperwork. “Mr Summers has been granted legal custody of Buffy Summers, and hired myself and my associates to deprogram her, she has fallen under the influence of individuals Mr Summers does not believe good for her health.”

“Finally, someone is dealing with her.” Snyder snapped activating the P.A. “Buffy Summers is ordered to report to the Principal’s office.”

Snyder sat back smiling, minutes later Buffy stalked into the office.

“Yes sir?” Buffy asked.

“This gentleman has been sent by your father, to take you away from me finally.” Snyder stated.

“What?” Buffy demanded in shock.

“You will come with us Miss Summers now.” Collins snapped leaning forward to Buffy. “Under the authority of the Watcher’s Council you are hereby ordered to surrender for judgement.”


	7. What's My Fate 2/2

“I refuse.” Buffy snapped turning to Snyder. “I demanded to speak to my legal guardian.”

“Mr Collins has been sent by your father the courts have awarded custody to him for yourself Buffy, they finally are dealing with you, and hopefully by the time Mr Collins is done with you, you will become a nice normal member of society.” Snyder stated turning to Collins. “I am afraid as she will be missing school and given all the trouble she has caused in the past, I doubt very much I will be able to take her back in.”

“Perfectly understandable, I believe Mr Summers mentioned private tutors after a length stay under our care.” Collins snapped grabbing Buffy by the arm leaning closer to her. “And unless you want your family of demons exterminated you will co-operate.”

Buffy was dragged out of the office by Collins to a smiling Snyder.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish.” Snyder gloated.

* * *

Jenny was passing through the corridor outside Snyder’s office, as she saw Buffy being dragged out.

“Buffy what is going on?” Jenny asked concerned.

“This is a private family matter.” Collins stated.

“He’s from the Council Miss Calendar.” Buffy snapped throwing Collins’s grip off.

“I warned you Summers you belong to the Council, co-operate or you will not like the consequences.” Collins demanded.

“And you can tell your Council they have no authority over me.” Buffy demanded.

“Summers what are you doing?” Snyder demanded storming out of his office.

“I am refusing to be kidnapped.” Buffy demanded.

“This man has legal requirement papers ordering him to take you into his custody.” Snyder commanded.

“Bullshit, he claims to have been appointed by my father, but he has absolutely no proof of this.” Buffy demanded. “I demanded to speak to my mother or my aunt at least, you have no right to take control of me Snyder, if I have to I will call the police.”

“You will go with him Summers; the police will support this.” Snyder demanded.

Collins smiled. “I am appointed by the courts and your father Miss Summers; you are coming with me now.”

“Screw you.” Buffy snapped running off.

“You are expelled Summers you here me you are longer welcome in this school.” Snyder yelled after Buffy.

“You should be careful Snyder.” Jenny stated. “You have no idea who you are messing with.”

Jenny walked off as Snyder ignore her and Collin walked after Summers dialing his phone.

“Find Summers now.” Collins demanded.

* * *

Angel woke to find himself locked up in a cage with Willy outside.

“Willy what the hell?” Angel demanded.

“I will Spike a pretty penny for you.” Willy snapped. “More than enough to repair the damage you and that blonde bitch caused me.”

“Willy you can’t trust Spike.” Angel snapped as Willy walked out.

Angel started trying to force the gate wondering what Spike wanted him for.

* * *

Back at Dinah’s apartment she returned wishing Buffy had agreed to go with Dawn to stay in Star City, but she could also understand where her niece was coming from, suspecting that the demons would think nothing of turning on Buffy’s friends to draw her out.

Entering the apartment, she found Zatanna waiting.

“Tell me you have some good news Zee.” Dinah stated.

“I have some news about the Du Lac Manuscript.” Zatanna answered. “It is focused on vampiric magics, including all sorts of dark magics but it will require the cross as well, along with a place consecrated by Du Lac himself, information that suggests that is here in Sunnydale a former church.”

“So, any ideas on any particular spells in the book?” Dinah asked.

“Includes rituals to restore weakened vampires.” Zatanna replied.

“Like Drusilla.” Dinah answered Zatanna nodded. “I need to know what it will require.”

“I am getting closer to figuring that out.” Zatanna stated.

At that moment Dinah’s apartment phone rung. “Yes?”

“Miss Lance, my name is Jenny Calendar.” Jenny stated.

“Yes, we met last summer.” Dinah answered. “Can I help you?”

“Buffy has just been forced to leave the high school, an Englishman claiming to have been sent by Hank Summers, who has been awarded legal custody of Buffy, and demanded to retain Buffy for psychiatric assessment.” Jenny answered. “Snyder turned her over without a second thought, and when Buffy tried to protect Snyder announced she was expelled, Buffy managed to tell me this before running off, she believes the Englishman is from the Watcher’s Council.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Dinah answered hanging up cursing. “Watchers.”

“What is it?” Zatanna asked.

“The Council has taken this moment to rear their heads and claim custody of Buffy.” Dinah answered.

Zatanna sighed. “Well we knew it would happen eventually, and Buffy is protected.”

“Yes, but will the Council A believe, it obeys Shadowpact’s authority.” Dinah stated. “Add to that Snyder has just expelled Buffy.”

“He has no grounds to do that.” Zatanna stated.

“I know.” Dinah answered. “I’ll deal with Snyder, but I need you to find Buffy.”

Zatanna nodded. “I will after I send a message to Shadowpact, they can send their own message to the Council.”

Zatanna vanished as Dinah grabbed her keys storming out of the apartment.

* * *

Willow and Xander exited the classroom, both concerned that Buffy had been called out of class, to report to Snyder’s office half-way through their last class and had not returned since and were worried the Tarakan assassins may have gotten too her.

Willow spotted Snyder glowing happy. “Oh, that is not good.”

Xander nodded sighing as they spotted Jenny approaching them.

“With me.” Jenny stated near dragging Xander and Willow into her classroom, where Cordelia and Amy were there. “Buffy has been expelled by Snyder.”

“What?” Willow demanded in shock. “Why How?”

“A man Buffy has identified being a member of the Watcher’s Council, came into Snyder’s office with paperwork claiming he was sent by Buffy’s father who had now gain custody of Buffy, and had ordered her being locked up for psychiatric assessment.” Jenny answered.

“Bloody hell they could have much worse timing.” Xander cursed.

“And why did Snyder expel Buffy?” Cordelia asked.

“Buffy tried to escape the Council agent and Snyder used it as an excuse.” Jenny stated.

* * *

Buffy having vanished out of the school through the back entrance of the library, she knew she needed to lay low especially with the Council and the Tarakans targeting her now, she knew that she had the protection of Shadowpact but she also knew that the Council did not recognise Shadowpact’s authority.

Currently she was making her way towards the dojos hiding in alleys to keep out of sight.

* * *

Weatherby was sat in his SUV outside Summers aunt’s dojo, as he spotted Summers hiding in the shadows, dialing his phone.

“What?” Collins demanded.

“Summers is at her aunt’s dojo.” Weatherby answered.

“We will be there in minutes; we are taking Summers from their straight to the airport.” Collins snapped.

Weatherby smiled drawing his tranquilizer gun and berretta either they took the bitch, or she died.

* * *

Buffy snuck into the dojo from the back entrance heading down into the basement as she entered the armory she sighed in relief as she pulled out her phone dialing.

“Buffy where are you?” Dinah asked.

“Safe.” Buffy answered.

“Good I am going to deal with Snyder.” Dinah answered. “And Zatanna will be using Shadowpact to call off the Watcher’s Council.”

“Any news about the Du Lac manuscript?” Buffy asked.

“It contains vampiric spells including one to restore a weakened vampire.” Dinah stated.

“Drusilla.” Buffy cursed.

“Yeah that is my thought Zatanna is looking to confirm the details or at least she was before she went looking for you.” Dinah answered. “But now you are safe I will call her off that chase.”

“I hate to say this, but I do not like this timing.” Buffy stated.

* * *

Dinah hung up the phone with Buffy as she strode through the school before dialing Zatanna.

“Zee Buffy is safe in the armory.” Dinah stated.

“Good.” Zatanna answered. “Good luck with Snyder.”

Dinah hung up the phone striding through the school as Willow, Xander and Amy rushed to her side.

“Buffy is safe.” Dinah stated as she found Snyder coming out of his office. “Ah Principal Snyder, I am here to demand to know by what right did you turn my niece, over to a stranger by what right do you have to expel Buffy from this school because if I do not like your answers I will be calling the authorities to arrest you for aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of my niece.”

“I was presented with perfectly legal paperwork from Hank Summers, retaining his legal custody of his daughter, and turning her over for full psychiatric assessment.” Snyder demanded. “And I refuse to allow someone mentally unstable in my school, she will not be returning any time soon.”

“That paperwork and that man were never sent by Hank Summers, in fact Hank Summers could not care less for Buffy and signed over all his legal rights to Joyce this summer.” Dinah stated. “And if you had bothered to check with anyone they would have told you that, so you have just aided in an attempted kidnapping and I will be contacting the authorities.”

“The cops won’t do anything.” Snyder snapped assured of the protections he had in place.

“No Sunnydale P.D may be incompetent, but the man was a British society that has been trying to brainwash my niece for over a year, which means this latest attempting at a kidnapping is a federal matter not local.” Dinah snapped. “So, I would be thinking about that Snyder.”

Dinah walked away leaving Snyder pissed off. “I am still not letting her back into my school.”

“You can’t stop her.” Dinah stated.

* * *

Collins parked his car beside Weatherby as he and Smith joined Weatherby.

“Council wants her alive.” Collins stated.

“The Council will get what they get.” Weatherby snapped. “She had her chance to surrender she refused.”

“We need to give her one more chance.” Smith offered.

“Agreed she surrenders, or we take her by force.” Weatherby answered arming his tranquilizer and berretta. “And anyone else dies.”

Collins nodded. “Follow my lead.”

* * *

Buffy was stood in the dojo practicing with her eskrima sticks.

“I thought you were staying downstairs.” Zatanna stated coming up the stairs.

“Can’t train downstairs not enough room.” Buffy answered. “The Du Lac Manuscript, what does it require to restore Drusilla?”

Before Zatanna could answer Collins walked in followed by Smith and Weatherby.

“You are coming with us Summers now.” Weatherby demanded.

“Sorry no I am so over taking orders from British pricks.” Buffy snapped.

“We are here under the authority of the Watcher’s Council Miss Summers; you are the slayer we are the watchers.” Smith demanded. “The slayer belongs to us come with us now.”

“Buffy Summers is under the protection of Shadowpact.” Zatanna stated. “You have your slayer in the form of Samuel Zabuto’s slayer, Buffy Summers is no longer your concern.”

“She belongs to the Council; we are taking by force if necessary.” Weatherby demanded drawing his berretta.

“Call your Council you will find they have been told in no uncertain terms that Buffy Summers is off limits, she died a new slayer has been called therefore she is no longer a slayer.” Zatanna snapped.

* * *

The third and final assassin having tracked and followed the watchers, stood outside the dojo armed with two MP-5s, she stalked towards the dojo smiling knowing this contract was hers, the cyclops and bug freak was dead, she would get the glory of this contract.

Raising both guns she opened fire on the dojo as she walked forward.

* * *

Inside the dojo Buffy saw Smith falling down dead under the gunfire.

“Dleihs.” Zatanna cast between Buffy and the watchers.

Collins and Weatherby were severely wounded by the gunfire.

“Help Us.” Collins pleaded.

Buffy turned to Zatanna. “Help them.”

“They would take you as a slave.” Zatanna stated.

“That does not mean they need to die.” Buffy pleaded.

Zatanna smiled stepped in front of Weatherby and Collins.

“You will surrender to us now.” Weatherby demanded. “You belong to us.”

Buffy ignored to Weatherby turning to Collins.

“This is your fabled Watchers enslaving anyone that does not follow their rules.” Buffy demanded.

“Not the Council, rogue.” Collins answered coughing up blood. “Travers is trying to seize power.”

“Traitor.” Weatherby snarled charging Collins.

Buffy let loose a scream knocking Weatherby out of the shield by accident as he and Collins died, Buffy collapsed realizing what she had done in shock killing humans.

“Buffy not now, we need to deal with this assassin.” Zatanna snapped.

* * *

Dinah approached her dojo to see the assassin firing on her home, she took the moment to scream at the assassin.

* * *

The Tarakan emptied the clips of her MP-5 as she was struck by Dinah’s cry, stumbling backwards she fell to the floor dropping her MP-5s turning to Dinah.

“I may fall but my brethren will complete the assassination.” The assassin snarled dying.

Dinah sighed moved past the assassin as she entered the dojo to find Buffy on her knees and three dead men and Zatanna.

“What happened?” Dinah asked.

“I killed someone.” Buffy answered.

“Zatanna what happened?” Dinah asked.

“The Watchers tried to assert their authority over Buffy, before the assassin attacked.” Zatanna answered. “I protected Buffy with the first mercenary dying, before the second started agreeing with co-operating before the second one killed him, and Buffy knocked him past my shield into the assassin’s path.”

“With me killing him.” Buffy whispered.

* * *

Spike climbed out of the sewers to see Angel in the cage.

“AH hasn’t the worm turned.” Spike gloated.

“What do you want Spike?” Angel demanded.

“You are coming with me, Drusilla needs you.” Spike stated.

“Call off your assassins and I will.” Angel stated.

“You are not in any place to make demands.” Spike snapped turning to the demons behind him. “Bring him.”

The demons swarmed Angel with Angel battling killing two demons before being overpowered.

* * *

Back at the dojo Dinah and Zatanna are co-operating with Sunnydale Police, with Buffy staying upstairs in the apartment.

“I want to know why this happened.” Detective Stein demanded.

“Those three men attacked me and Buffy, before being cut down by the woman outside.” Zatanna stated.

“According to my information says that these men have been sent with legal paperwork to take custody of Summers.” Stein snapped. “Makes me wonder what happened here I already know you are claims they have no authority, but I have to wonder what Summers has to hide.”

“So, you have spoken to Snyder, have you even tried to reach Hank Summers, or Buffy’s mother?” Dinah demanded.

“Mr Summers is not reachable.” Stein stated. “And given that Ms Summers has lost legal custody of her eldest daughter she has no rights here.”

“Well until you can prove that these men are who they claimed to be, you will not be getting anywhere near my niece.” Dinah stated.

“You have no right to stand in our way.” Stein stated.

“You bring legal paperwork that you have confirmed, and we will talk.” Dinah stated.

“Excuse me.” A woman stated entering the dojo.

“Who are you?” Stein demanded.

“Miranda Tate esq.” The woman answered pulling paperwork from her briefcase. “This is legal paperwork proving that not only has Hank Summers surrendered all rights to his daughters to his ex-wife, but legal restraining orders against members of the Watcher’s Council of Great Britain from being allowed anywhere near Buffy Summers.”

Stein sighed grabbing the paperwork reading it. “And what this Council have anything to do with this?”

“The men at your feet are mercenaries, having been linked to the Watcher’s Council by the FBI.” Tate stated.

“And the woman outside?” Stein demanded.

* * *

An hour later Dinah and Zatanna re-entered the apartment to find Buffy looking questioningly to them.

“The police are dealt with.” Dinah answered.

“So, what is our next move concerning Spike and Drusilla.” Buffy stated.

“We need to know more about what the ritual will require.” Zatanna answered. “Also, Drusilla’s sire.”

“Angel.” Buffy whispered. “Angel sired Drusilla.”

“How sure are you over this?” Zatanna asked.

“Angel told me.” Buffy answered.

“I will need to confirm it, but I fear Angel will be the key to restoring Drusilla.” Zatanna stated.

* * *

In Spike’s warehouse he left Angel chained up with Drusilla as one of his vampires reported.

“What are the stakes of the Tarakans?” Spike asked.

“Dead, the last one tried kill Summers at her aunt’s dojo before being cut down by the aunt.” The vampire answered.

“What?” Spike demanded. “What does the Order intend to do?”

“They want to know when their money is going to arrive.” The vampire stated.

“Once the girl is dead.” Spike snapped.

* * *

Buffy stood strapping on her jacket and eskrima sticks.

“Buffy what are you doing?” Willow asked.

“Going to find Angel.” Buffy answered. “Hopefully before Spike can get his hands on him.”

“You don’t know where he is living.” Xander stated.

“Hell, before last night I did not know he back in Sunnydale.” Buffy answered. “My best option is check his old apartment.”

* * *

Zatanna re-entered the apartment nodding to Dinah, as Willow and Xander followed her up.

“Any news Zatanna?” Dinah asked.

“Confirmed if this is about restoring a weakened vampire, it will take the life force of the vampire’s sire.” Zatanna answered.

“Angel.” Xander cursed.

“Where is Buffy?” Zatanna asked.

“She is not downstairs training.” Dinah stated.

“No Xander and Willow were there alone.” Zatanna answered.

“Where has Buffy gone?” Dinah asked looking to Xander and Willow.

“To find Angel.” Willow answered.

“She has no idea where Angel could be, let alone what assassins are still our there.” Dinah protested.

* * *

Angel entered Angel’s old apartment to find it completely empty, and signs that no one had been anywhere near the apartment any time recently, which meant she had absolutely no clue as to where Angel could be living or where his belongings had been shipped too.

Cursing she walked out of the apartment.

“I wondered if I would meet you here.” An Irish voice said at the end of the corridor.

“Who are you?” Buffy asked.

“Doyle I am a friend of Angel.” The Irishman answered.

“Do you know where he is living?” Buffy asked.

“He has a new apartment in LA.” Doyle answered.

“So nowhere in Sunnydale.” Buffy cursed. “Damnit don’t suppose you have means of contacting him a cellphone or something.”

“What is it?” Doyle asked.

“It looks like Angel is going to be need in a magical ritual to restore Drusilla to full strength.” Buffy answered.

“Do you know anything more?” Doyle asked.

“No.” Buffy answered as Doyle grabbed his grabbed crying in pain.

Buffy moved to help Doyle as he collapsed to his knee before helping him stand.

“You ok Mr Doyle?” Buffy asked.

“I know where they are going to restore Drusilla, I saw it.” Doyle stated to see Buffy’s puzzled expression. “I have visions of those in trouble in need of help, I use it to help Angel it was one of my vision of him being needed here in Sunnydale that sent him back.”

“What did you see?” Buffy asked.

“A church.” Doyle answered.

“Come on we need to regroup.” Buffy stated.

* * *

Dinah was pacing in the armory as her phone rung.

“Where are you?” Dinah demanded.

“On my way back.” Buffy answered. “Spike has Angel and I have information about where the ritual is going to take place.”

“We know that it is the Du Lac church.” Dinah snapped. “You shouldn’t have left.”

“I need to know whether Angel was ok.” Buffy snapped back hanging up.

“Damned stubborn girl.” Dinah answered.

* * *

In the warehouse Spike watched Drusilla playing with Angel, he never liked Angelus always thinking he was better than him, he was the one that killed two slayers not Angelus, and he wasn’t the one that turned his kind to follow the slayer around as her pet.

“Now do not hurt him darling, we need him to restore you.” Spike stated.

“Yes, your blood will give me back my strength.” Drusilla sung.

“And then we will bath Sunnydale in the blood of your girl.” Spike said looking behind him. “Bring him to the church it is time.”

Angel was dragged out followed by Drusilla as Spike turned to a vampire.

“And the Tarakans?” Spike demanded.

“We are here.” A man followed by a girl stated stepping out of the shadows. “We will kill Summers and her aunt.”

* * *

Buffy arrived back at the dojo with Doyle entering it she found Zatanna and Dinah waiting for her.

“Buffy who is the Brachen?” Zatanna asked.

Buffy looked to Doyle who shrugged. “You never asked.”

“He is an associate of Angel.” Buffy answered. “He also had a vision about Angel and the church.”

“We already knew about the church.” Zatanna stated.

“Yet do you know where the church is or that Angel had been captured by Spike.” Buffy snapped.

“Something we could have found out eventually.” Dinah stated.

“By which time it may be too late, Angel would be dead, and Drusilla is restored to full strength.” Doyle stated. “The ritual is going to happen tonight; we need to find the Du Lac church and rescue Angel now.”

“Rescuing Angel, is not so much as important as stopping the ritual.” Zatanna stated.

Buffy nodded. “Agreed.”

“But right now, we need to find more about this church.” Zatanna stated looking to Doyle.

Doyle nodded following Zatanna upstairs as Buffy knew she was in trouble with her.

“We will talk about this once we have dealt with this problem.” Dinah stated.

Buffy nodded sighing as she followed her aunt downstairs. “You do realise you probably would have done the same in place right.”

“Yes, but I would have told someone where I was going.” Dinah stated. “Also, I do not have assassins hunting me.”

* * *

Ten minutes later found Thea and Roy coming out of the zeta beam station in the armory.

“Thanks for coming guys.” Buffy stated hugging Thea.

Thea smiled. “Anytime you need help I am here Buff.”

“So, what is the situation?” Roy asked.

“Spike is trying to restore his sire ‘Drusilla the Mad’, but to do that he going to kill Angel.” Dinah answered.

“Add to that I am having to deal with Tarakan assassins.” Buffy stated.

“Also, the watchers.” Xander stated entering the armory.”

“No hopefully Zatanna has had Shadowpact dealing with them.” Dinah stated.

“Anyway, between Angel’s friend Doyle, with Zatanna and Willow we think we have found the church.” Xander stated.

Buffy nodded as they headed upstairs to find Willow Zatanna and Doyle waiting.

“Let’s go.” Dinah stated.

Zatanna opened a portal. “The portal will take us into the centre of the church so be careful when we exit.”

“Xander Willow we will need you both here to keep the portal open.” Dinah stated.

Xander and Willow both nodded knowing neither were quite ready for the field.

* * *

Inside the Du Lac church Spike stood with a weakened Angel chained together with Drusilla, as he chanted before pulling the Du Lac cross apart and plunged the blade into Drusilla and Angel’s hand, as the magics of Du Lac begun with Drusilla and Angel glowing.

Spike smiled but was shocked as a portal opened into the centre of the church, coming out of it came Dinah along with Thea and Roy attacking the vampires around them, before Buffy and Zatanna came out of the portal as the remains of Spike’s vampires and the assassins attacked.

Buffy charged towards Angel and Drusilla drawing her sticks to find herself face-to-face with Spike.

“Now now no interfering.” Spike snapped attacking Buffy.

Buffy just smiled opening her mouth to scream.

“And no screaming, it will hurt Angel as much as me or Drusilla.” Spike snapped.

Buffy screamed at Spike knocking him off his feet sending the vampire flying backwards, knocking into Angel and Drusilla, as he fell on his arse in front of Drusilla and Angel, as Buffy charged forward two find her path blocked by a man chain and claw.

* * *

Dinah found herself facing a very familiar woman, a league of assassin member who called herself Widow.

“Hello Widow.” Dinah snapped holding her eskrima sticks. “I did not think this was League business.”

“The Order of Taraka has always been part of the League.” Widow commanded attacking Dinah.

* * *

Roy and Thea fought together killing vampires with their bows as Roy spotted Widow and her partner.

“Shit Speedy there are league members here.” Roy snapped killing another vampire.

Thea nodded. “I have the vampires help Buffy with Scorpia.”

Roy nodded. “Watch your back.”

* * *

Buffy fought against the assassin her sticks verses his claw and chain, she was desperately trying to get past the assassins she could see Drusilla growing stronger, and Angel was looking weaker and weaker.

“White I have Scorpia.” Roy snapped charging the assassin.

“Thanks Red.” Buffy answered letting Roy handle the assassin.

“So Red Arrow now you are fighting with teenagers.” Scorpia snapped.

“Teenager who are doing jobs Ras would approve of.” Roy snapped. “Ras wants to restore the world by killing humanity, I doubt he wants demons ruling the Earth or the return of the Old ones, so what brings you and Widow out to support vampires.”

“This mission is a mission.” Scorpia snapped swing his chain and claw at Roy’s head.

* * *

Buffy charged at a standing Spike.

“This is you and me Spike.” Buffy snapped.

“Yeah can’t rely on assassins do the job.” Spike demanded attacking Buffy.

Buffy screamed at Spike as he staggered backwards away from Buffy.

Around the church was burning from the battle and begun falling apartment.

“White we cannot stay here much longer.” Dinah snapped as she battled Widow.

“Yeah Spike this will not do you any good if we all die.” Xander snapped from the portal.

* * *

Dinah struck Widow into her face blowing her straight into and through the burning wall of the church, as Roy and Thea double teamed Scorpia to send him flying out a broken door.

* * *

Spike was not surprised to see the assassins beaten, and knew they were beaten as he pulled the knife out connecting Drusilla and Angel, as Drusilla moaned.

“I know.” Spike stated. “But this will have to be enough.”

Spike helped Drusilla away from Angel to find himself face-to-face with Buffy and Dinah as the church burned around them.

The pair smiled before releasing two screams directly at the vampires, sending them crashing to the former church organ, which was burning and wreck as it collapsed onto them. Buffy rushed to Angel’s side helping Doyle unchain him from the ceiling.

“It’s time we got out of here.” Buffy stated.

Doyle took Angel through the portal followed by Roy Thea, Zatanna and Dinah, as the church collapsed burning behind them.

* * *

Outside the burning church Widow and Scorpia are walking away.

“Well this was a complete failure.” Widow snapped as she climbed into her car.

“Least no one knew we took this job.” Scorpia answered as he climbed into the car.

Widow turned the ignition and the car blew up.

“No one betrays the Demon’s Head.” A man stated from the shadows across the street.

* * *

Back at the dojo the group settled with Angel lying on the sofa.

“Angel is going to need to regain some strength before I can take him back to LA.” Doyle stated.

“I can tell you where to get him some blood.” Buffy answered.

“And Angel can stay downstairs for a couple of days.” Dinah stated.

Doyle nodded helping Angel stand up to downstairs as Buffy helped him stand, and leading them down into the basement armory, as Doyle settled Angel there.

“The local butchery will supply all the blood Angel will need.” Buffy stated.

Doyle nodded leaving as Buffy looked on the vampire she once cared for.

* * *

“How fully restored do you think Drusilla was?” Dinah asked looking Zatanna.

“It is very possible that she and Spike died tonight.” Willow offered.

“We cannot guarantee that Willow, especially if Drusilla gained her strength back.” Zatanna answered.

“So, tonight was all for nothing.” Xander snapped. “We should have just destroyed the church.”

“Angel is important.” Zatanna stated. “The souled vampire is believed to play an important role into the final end of days.”

“I am more concerned by the fact Widow and Scorpia were there.” Roy stated.

“They not just Tarakans?” Xander asked.

“No Widow and Scorpia, are assassins for the League of Assassins, Ras al Ghul’s terrorist organization.” Dinah answered. “But Ras has absolute no interest in being involved with demons, he is dedicated to restoring Earth back to nature, he has no interest in seeing demons or their masters restored.”

“So, what were they going rogue?” Xander asked.

“If that is the case they will be dealt with.” Willow answered.

* * *

The next afternoon found Doyle returning with blood for Angel before stepping upstairs, nodding to Dinah.

“I spoke to several contacts of Angel.” Doyle stated.

“And?” Dinah asked.

“No news on Spike and Drusilla but the Order of Taraka have cancelled their contract on Buffy.” Doyle answered.

“Good.” Dinah answered. “That leaves just the Watchers to be dealt with.”

“What is the plan?” Doyle asked.

“Hopefully Zatanna and Shadowpact can deal with them, apparently the mercenaries were working for a rogue watcher.” Dinah stated.

“You do not sound like you believe that.” Doyle stated.

“I am not convinced given that; Zabuto and Kendra were called away just before it begun.” Dinah replied.

* * *

Inside the burnt-out wreckage of the church broken out remains of the church organ, burst apart from the ground as Drusilla stood up in the wreckage, as she dragged Spike by the hand, out of the wreckage.

“Do not worry Spike I will look after you.” Drusilla stated as she walked out of the church.

* * *

The next morning Joyce sat in front of Snyder.

“What do you want Ms Summers?” Snyder demanded.

“I am here to make sure you understand how thing will work out.” Joyce stated. “From now on you are going to leave Buffy alone, she has turned over a new leaf since coming back to school this year, you have to have realised she is not getting into trouble anymore, attending all her classes and her grades are improving.”

“Yes, I do.” Snyder snapped.

“So, here is what you are going to do.” Joyce stated. “You are going to forget about the attempting to expel Buffy, and that man who attempted to kidnap my daughter against her will, claiming he was sent by my ex-husband.”

“He had proper official paperwork.” Snyder protested.

“Which is why I am going to take this any further.” Joyce replied.

“Fine she is not expelled.” Snyder answered.

Joyce nodded smiling leaving the office, out another office door stepped Wilkins.

“Well done Armin.” Wilkins stated.

* * *

That afternoon Kendra and Zabuto returned to Sunnydale, to find Dinah waiting in the Magic Box.

“Miss Lance can I help you?” Sam sighed asking.

“We need to talk about the Council and their recent actions.” Dinah answered.

“Kendra why do not go and train.” Sam stated.

“Yes sir.” Kendra answered entering the training room.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“The Council mercenaries tried to snatch Buffy the day after you and Kendra left.” Dinah answered.

Sam sighed. “Yes, that does not surprise me, given that the Council sent us on a false trail.”

“Yet they are telling Shadowpact, the actions were taken by a rogue watcher.” Dinah stated.

Sam sighed. “Is this going to make things difficult between us?”

“You give me your word, you had no idea about the mercenaries, nor that Spike was going to try restore Kendra.” Dinah answered.

“No, I knew of nothing of either.” Sam answered.

“Then I will take your word.” Dinah stated.


End file.
